


El chico del té y la Vieja Guardia

by ERAC12



Series: The Old Guard's fics aka an excuse to write about Joe and Nicky [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, The Old Guard (Movie 2020), Torchwood
Genre: All immortals know each other, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Español | Spanish, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I didn't make the rules, Immortal Ianto Jones, M/M, Not Miracle Day Compliant, Podfic Welcome, Post-Series 03: Children of Earth (Torchwood), Pre-Movie, Sorry Not Sorry, Team as Family, Translation Welcome
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: En el 2009,  Ianto Jones cerró los ojos y, al mismo tiempo, los cuatro miembros de la Vieja Guardia despertaron con visiones de él. Pronto el joven tendrá que aprender a lidiar con su nueva inmortalidad y encontrarle un sentido a ésta, ya que él no es un guerrero. Él solo es el chico del té.  O, al menos, esa es su excusa.¿Cómo reaccionará el ex-miembro de Torchwood cuando Copley y Booker le tiendan una trampa al resto de los inmortales?
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard's fics aka an excuse to write about Joe and Nicky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880311
Comments: 37
Kudos: 18





	1. Un sueño de noche de verano

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida? No lo sé, pero me gusta. La Vieja Guardia es la mejor película que he visto en mucho tiempo y no pude evitar querer escribir algo de ella. Especialmente por la hermosa pareja conformada por Nicky y Joe, #immortalhusbands, por que a una le gusta es queer y le gusta tener representación canon y con hermosa historia y química. Ellos son todo lo que Janto, el OTP de mis otps y la pareja que me arruinó la vida, pudo haber sido si los escitores no hubieran asesinado a Ianto (sí, sigo molesta). Por ello, decidí a escribir este crossover (y porque no tengo control de mis impulsos, aparentemente).
> 
> Dicho todo esto, disfruten el capítulo.
> 
> Nota: La Vieja Guardia no ha soñado con Jack porque él muere en el futuro (Cosas del Viaje temporal), pero éste sí tiene el mismo tipo de inmortalidad que ellos. (Bad Wolf=?Goddess/Destiny)

**2009, México.**

La casa de seguridad en la que se encontraba el equipo sólo contaba con una habitación común que servía de cocina, estancia y dormitorio para los cuatro. Afortunadamente, ellos estaban acostumbrados a compartir espacio, aunque algo de privacidad siempre era algo que desear. Al menos contaban con luz eléctrica y agua corriente; el baño se encontraba separado de la casa, a unos diez metros de la edificación principal, pero era completo y espacioso. Los cuatro inmortales agradecían inmensamente la invención y el uso generalizado del drenaje tras vivir las dificultades previas a ello y procuraban que la mayoría de los lugares que usaban contaban con ello si podían elegir. Por lo que la casita en medio del desierto mexicano no era el peor lugar en el que se habían hospedado a lo largo de los años.

El equipo se encontraba en el país de habla hispana para intentar ayudar a salvar el mayor número de vidas inocentes en la cruel guerra entre el gobierno mexicano y el crimen organizado; aunque en ocasiones estos dos bandos parecían tergiversarse y era difícil identificar al uno del otro. Esta lucha por el poder solo traía terror a la sociedad mexicana y, cada día, había más víctimas. Sus seguimientos de los movimientos de estas fuerzas los había traído al norte del país, a la frontera con Estados Unidos, a la población conocida como Ciudad Juárez. El lugar era un punto caliente para el contrabando de armas y drogas por ambos lados de la frontera y una de las localidades con el mayor número de feminicidios sin resolver a nivel mundial. Si pudieran salvar a alguna de las desaparecidas y regresarla a sus familias, Andy se sentiría satisfecha.

Todos aprovechaban las pocas horas de sueño disponibles, descansando en sus sacos de dormir, antes de internarse en la ciudad. Como siempre, Booker se encontraba en la parte más alejada de la puerta, pero viendo hacía ella, su fiel petaca de metal a unos centímetros de su cuerpo. Andy dormía cerca de la puerta, su espalda apoyada contra la pared para mantenerse sentada, siempre lista por si se presentaba un ataque y debía interponerse entre el peligro y su equipo. Mientras que, a una distancia media entre los otros dos, Nick y Joe dormían compartiendo un saco de dormir y cobijas. El genovés se encontraba en los brazos de su amante con su espalda contra el pecho de éste al mismo tiempo que el de cabello rizado mantenía su cara hundida en el pelo del otro, embriagándose en su aroma.

Fue entonces que su descanso fue interrumpido por un sueño que los golpeo a los cuatro a la vez, pero les mostró distintas perspectivas del mismo. Sin embargo, todas esas visiones tenían un elemento en común: Un hombre de cabello oscuro y penetrantes ojos azules quien se encontraba bien vestido y contaba con una llamativa camisa vino. Al mismo tiempo, los cuatro despertaron sobresaltados y se miraron unos a otros.

–¿Otro? –murmuró Andy para sí, sorprendida y consternada.

–¿Qué fue lo que vieron? –preguntó Nicky incorporándose, quitando las cobijas de encima suyo, y miró a los otros dos mientras Joe sacaba de su cuaderno de arte y comenzaba a dibujar al hombre que vio en su sueño.

–Se estaba ahogando–dijo Booker a la vez que alcanzaba su petaca y tomaba un trago largo–. No podía respirar y me ardía la cabeza– añadió incomodo al haber sentido la muerte del desconocido.

–El hombre estaba caminando junto a otro en una calle europea– dijo Andy– Entrego sus armas al entrar a este edificio de gobierno, las letras estaban en inglés–. La mujer se frotó los ojos mientras trataba de recordar el mayor número de detalles posibles–. Londres, Inglaterra–concluyó tras un segundo de concentración.

–¿Vieron alguna identificación? –preguntó Joe a los tres. Nicky observó sobre el hombro de su amado al hombre que habían visto en sus sueños y se vio conmovido por la tristeza, pero aceptación de su destino que éste tenía.

–Ianto Jones–susurro Nicky– El hombre que lo sujetaba le llamaba desesperado…– La voz del hombre tenía una tristeza impregnada en ella–… Le rogaba que se quedará con él– agregó más para Joe y él mismo que para los otros.

Nicolo frunció el ceño mientras recordaba el beso de los dos amantes antes de que Ianto perdiera la consciencia. Una parte de él lamentaba la perdida que su nuevo hermano sufriría al convertirse en inmortal, ya que debería renunciar a su amante para evitar dolores futuros. No podía imaginarse el verse obligado a separarse de Yusuf. Pero otra parte de él se encontraba interesado en la voz de este hombre desconocido, pues le parecía familiar… Lástima que no había visto a quien le pertenecía dicha voz.

–Estaban frente a un enorme tanque lleno de humo– dijo Joe mientras dibujaba y sacando a su pareja de sus divagaciones–. Le disparaban desesperados–farfulló.

–¿Tendrás algo que ver con lo que está pasando le a los niños? –preguntó Booker con voz ronca a Andy.

La mujer no contestó al estar inmersa en sus pensamientos. En los últimos cuatro días, todos los niños con los que habían tenido contacto habían tenido episodios en los que parecían estar poseídos por un ente ajeno. Booker, el único de los cuatro que había sido padre y poseía un instinto extremo de protegerlos, inmediatamente se había sentido preocupado por el hecho, por lo que usó sus contactos y medios para entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Nicky y Joe habían entrevistado a las madres, pues ellas también estaban extrañados por el hecho y perturbados. Ella misma, quien había visto demasiadas cosas a lo largo de los milenios, no recordaba haber presenciado algo así.

Al parecer, por la información que Booker había obtenido, era un fenómeno que se estaba sucediendo a nivel mundial. A ciertas horas del día, los niños se detenían, hablaban en inglés y, después, continuaban con sus actividades sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado. Varios líderes mundiales y sus departamentos de inteligencia habían dado varios mensajes ambiguos para tranquilizar a la población. Por lo que ellos sabían, lo que sea que causaba esto se encontraba en la capital de Inglaterra y su gobierno, junto al estadounidense, estaba encargando de ello.

A pesar de lo alarmante de la situación, Andy había decidido no intervenir y mantenerse en su misión original. Ninguno la cuestionó, sin importar cuanto les inquietaba la situación, porque entendían el razonamiento tras esa decisión. El incidente tenía demasiada atención de los medios y gobiernos, sin contar las agencias de inteligencia involucrados, No era una buena idea actuar si lo que deseaban era conservar su anonimato frente a los grandes poderes humanos en el mundo actual.

–Tal vez…–respondió ella sin estar del todo segura–. Se encuentra en Londres…aunque podría ser una coincidencia–.

–¿Qué hacemos, jefa? –preguntó Booker entre tragos a su bebida.

La mujer meditó por unos segundos. El hombre podía estar involucrado con los servicios de inteligencio o espionaje de Reino Unido o Estados Unidos si realmente su muerte se encontraba relacionado con los fenómenos actuales, por lo que, si su nueva inmortal era descubierta, ponía a todos en una posición vulnerable. Debían encontrarlo rápido y sacarlo del centro de atención. Pero ir a Inglaterra no era algo que le agradaba demasiado.

–Déjanos ir a Joe y a mí– dijo Nick al ver el debate en los ojos de la mujer– Booker y tú termine aquí y nos reuniremos en la casa de seguridad que Joe y yo tenemos en España– ofreció éste como mediación en un intento de reconfortar a la persona que consideraba su hermana del alma y su líder.

–Tienen dos semanas para encontrarlo y extraerlo– dijo Andy– si no están en Cataluña, los iremos a buscar a Londres– explicó por sí las cosas no resultaban bien–. Mantengan la comunicación al mínimo y sean precavidos– aconsejo para después sacar de su equipaje las llaves de su moto y un celular, los cuales le lanzó a Nicky.

Joe se puso a empacar rápidamente lo que les pertenecía a ambos. Dejo de lado las armas de alto poder, ya que era posible que los detuvieran, priorizando por armas de mano y sus municiones. Booker escribió en un pedazo de papel el nombre y ubicación de un piloto que los podía llevar a Inglaterra y se lo entregó a Nicky, deseándole suerte a ambos. Joe le pasó una de las mochilas a Nicky, quien llevaba su espada en la cadera, mientras se colocaba su fiel cimitarra en la espalda. Andy los abrazó a ambos, renuente a dejarlos ir; obviamente no se encontraba del todo satisfecha con el plan.

Protegidos por la oscuridad de la noche, los dos hombres acomodaron sus maletas en el vehículo antes de subirse en la pesada moto de viaje de Andy. La mujer la había comprado en los 90’s durante un viaje a los Ángeles y la había guardado en una de las casas de seguridad en el continente americano. Joe manejaba el vehículo con su amado detrás de él. Éste parecía estar abrazándolo, pero, en realidad, cubría su espalda con su cuerpo. La costumbre de protegerse el uno al otro era un anhelo que provenía del fondo de sus almas. Él haría lo mismo una vez que cambiarán de posición para descansar.

Diez horas después, llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad de Nuevo Laredo, Tamaulipas, en donde los esperaba el contacto de Booker, al cual el francés ya le había pagado una gran cantidad de dinero. Éste los llevó al aeropuerto internacional de la localidad y les ayudó a abordar en un avión comercial falso que llegaría a Edimburgo, Escocia; éste llevaba productos de baja calidad para venta y comercialización en Reino Unido. Después, ellos tendrían que manejar a Londres por sus propios medios.

Una vez acomodados en la aeronave, los dos guerreros se permitieron relajarse por un momento. La inmortalidad no erradicaba el cansancio y diez horas en carretera cobraban facturas. Sin embargo, Joe se dedicó a ver al hombre a su lado. Desde que habían despertado, su amado estaba inquieto por alguna razón. Tal vez otros verían a su Nicky y pensarían que este se encontraba tranquilo, pero, después de siglos juntos, Yusuf reconocía la tormenta en sus ojos.

–¿Qué sucede, amor? –preguntó mientras lo tomaba de la mano para llamar su atención y tranquilizarlo.

–La voz del hombre que llamaba a Ianto me parece conocida– dijo frustrado–, pero no puedo recordar a quien le pertenece–.

–¿Alguien del pasado cercano? –preguntó Joe intentando ayudar a su amado. Su pulgar dibujaba círculos sobre el torso de la mano de su amante, liberándolo lentamente de su tensión con sólo ese contacto.

–No– contestó Nicolo mientras buscaba entre sus memorias. 

Joe se quedó callado, esperando pacientemente, y brindándole el confort de su compañía en silencio. El otro se recargó en su hombro, cerrando en sus ojos, mientras que sus labios murmuraban sin voz nombres de aquellos que había conocido en el pasado y, en su mente, los rostros a quienes le pertenecían. La mano de Joe nunca dejo la suya y sus ojos sólo dejaron de verlo cuando éste miro al piloto para confirmar el despegué. De este último, Nicolo no se dio cuenta. Su memoria lo llevó a 1943:

_En las densas selvas de las islas del pacifico, Nicky era médico del ejército estadounidense e intentaba ayudar a lo que quedaba de su batallón y a otros soldados sobrevivientes a salir de la selva y poner la mayor distancia entre el ejército japones y ellos. Para cubrir más espacio, buscando ayudar al mayor número de personas posibles, Joe y él se separaron a lo largo del pacifico. Yusuf se encontraba estacionado en las islas hawaianas, esperando por su regreso. Al perder a su líder del escuadrón, los hombres lo habían seguido instintivamente, a pesar de no tener ningún alto rango, ya que percibían el aura de astucia e inexplicable longevidad en él._

_Después de un día de caminata y combate, todos se estaban cansados, por lo que decidieron acampar por la noche. Ya se encontraban cerca del punto de extracción, la bahía en la que se encontraba el buque estadounidense, pero el calor húmedo era asfixiante y era preferible descansar unas pocas horas a que estuvieran distraídos por la sed y el sueño. Nick se ofreció para la primera guardia, sus hombres necesitaban el mayor número de tiempo de sueño posible, y otro de los soldados insistió en acompañarlo._

_El soldado era un piloto, por lo que Nicky sabía, y, aunque tenía acento americano, luchaba para los británicos. El hombre había sido enviado como voluntario a auxiliar en el Pacífico, a pesar de lo complicado que era la situación en Europa. Su avión había sido derribado y él había sobrevivido milagrosamente; se había unido a uno de los grupos de sobrevivientes hace dos semanas._

_Los dos se mantuvieron callados la primera hora. Nicolo mantenía su atención en las sombras y ruidos de la selva, expectante y preparado para un ataque. SI se encontrará con Joe, Andy y Booker se permitiría relajarse y descansar, pero ese no era el caso. El hombre a su lado se encontraba inquieto, moviéndose de un lado a otro, hasta que se decidió a sentarse a su lado y entablar conversación con el genovés._

_–Capitán Jack Harkness– se presentó nuevamente a él con gentileza y galantería cuando Nicky no había sabido como dirigirse a él._

_–Cabo Nicky Smith– respondió estrechando su mano, ignorando la sonrisa coqueta, en un gesto educado. Era un hombre atractivo, pero no tenía la belleza y la calidez de su Yusuf._

_–¿Cabo? –repitió sorprendido e incrédulo–. Por la forma en que hablan todos de ti y la forma en que te mueves, pensé que eras, al menos, un sargento– comentó mientras jugaba con una navaja de mano._

_–Alguien debía decidir que hacer y todos en mi batallón son nuevos– dijo Nicky mirando a sus hombres– Ninguno estaban preparados para esta…esta masacre– Sus ojos se tiñeron con su tristeza. Todos eran demasiado jóvenes y era posible que murieran pronto bajo su tutela._

_–Pero tú no–replicó Jack con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa de lado. Nicky no contestó. Eso sólo interesó más al americano– ¿No es tu primera guerra? –preguntó con picardía. El silencio fue su respuesta–. Ya veo…–comentó al aire al darse cuenta que no iba a obtener respuestas concretas– ¿Tienes alguien esperándote de regreso? –preguntó con ligereza para liberar tensión. El lenguaje corporal del hombre indicaba coquetería e interés y, más de una vez, sus ojos azules viajaban a sus labios para luego volverlo a ver de frente._

_–Sí– contestó con franqueza. Su voz seria indicaba que no iba a traicionar a su pareja e hizo retroceder los avances del otro inmediatamente._

_–¿Afortunado? –preguntó susurrando para que sólo ellos dos oyeran._

_–Sí–respondió Nicky con el ceño fruncido –¿Cómo…? –_

_– ¿Lo supe? –completó Harkness– Intuición– contestó mientras se encogía de hombros– Tal vez porque quería que estuvieras disponible a tener algo conmigo– añadió en voz baja–, pero no te preocupes…respeto tu relación– finalizó para tranquilizarlo._

_– ¿Tú? – preguntó Nicky por cortesía._

_–Las relaciones no son para mí– dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos– Siempre me dejan… –comentó al aire–… ¿cómo se llama tu novio? –preguntó mirándole con los labios fruncidos._

_–Yusuf– dijo sin dudar en decir su nombre real. Lo extrañaba demasiado para llamarlo por su otro nombre– Yusuf Al Kaysani– dijo acariciando su nombre. Su pecho se llenó de calidez al pensar en él y supo que, a kilómetros de distancia, él pensaba en él también–. Él es el amor de mi existencia…–_

_–Hombre suertudo– halagó Jack– Espero que…–empezó a decir el hombre cuando una bala le atravesó el ojo, matándolo al instante._

_El sonido del impacto alertó a Nicky, quien tomó su arma, y alertó al resto del campamento. Sin embargo, su advertencia llegó demasiado tarde. Los japoneses cayeron sobre ellos. Los rápidos reflejos de Nicky le permitieron defenderse de los ataques y prevenir que más de sus hombres cayeran._

_–¡A la bahía! –ordenó Nicolo– ¡Vayan a la bahía! –ordenó nuevamente la retirada mientras peleaba con los japoneses, dispuesto a ganarle tiempo a los otros._

_La batalla se volvió cuerpo a cuerpo, lo que hizo que Nicky usará su espada. Ésta no era parte del uniforme militar, pero el hombre la llevaba siempre consigo. Uno tras uno, los hombres cayeron a sus pies. Sin embargo, tan pronto como terminaba con la vida de uno, otros dos enemigos salían entre las sombras. Era una pesadilla y parecía que se encontraba luchando con una hidra y no con hombres._

_Fácilmente había asesinado a más de treinta soldados cuando se vio rodeado por otros veinte, quienes le apuntaban con sus fusiles. En el momento, Nicky supo que no iban a matarlo en el momento, sino que lo tomarían como prisionero. Eso no era aceptable. Pero, antes de que poder provocarlos para que le dispararán y lo dieran por muerto, el sonido de disparos y los hombres cayendo a su alrededor le dieron la posibilidad de contraatacar sin perder la vida._

_–¿Estás bien? –preguntó el hombre que lo salvó, pero Nicky no pudo contestar._

_Su voz se quedó atorada en su garganta al ver a Jack de pie, con una sonrisa en el rostro, vivo y sin heridas visibles. Había sangre en su rostro, pero su ojo se apreciaba intacto. El genovés se encontraba sorprendido al encontrarse con otro ser inmortal con el cual no había soñado. No entendía cómo eso era posible ni porqué. Tampoco tuvo tiempo de cuestionarlo. El ruido de gritos en japones les alertó que otros atacantes se encontraban en camino._

_–Tenemos que irnos–dijo Jack perdiendo su sonrisa– ¡YA! –gritó mientras lo jalaba para que corriera junto a él._

– ¡Jack Harkness! –exclamó, abriendo los ojos, y casi levantándose de su asiento. El piloto casi salto de su asiento cuando el hombre rompió el silencio después de permanecer callado por casi una hora, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Joe nunca había dejado de ponerle atención a su pareja, por lo que no se sobresaltó cuando éste habló después de mucho tiempo y lo mantuvo en el asiento con el agarre de su mano.

–¿Quién? –preguntó Joe confundido al no reconocer el nombre y lo miró con una ceja alzada.


	2. El despertar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo capítulo en este fic! Se supone que debía públicarlos hace tres ahora, pero la vida me detuvo. Lo siento. En este capítulo tenemos un pco de Ianto siendo badass, disfrutenlo.

El sótano de la funeraria estaba lleno de cuerpos y los congeladores estaban repletos, por lo que los empleados del lugar trabajaban horas extras para terminar de lidiar con los cadáveres. Por orden general, debían cremar todos los cuerpos con el mínimo contacto posible. Más de diez funerarias en Londres estaban llenas de trabajo al lidiar con este asunto. Ninguno del personal de estos lugares tenía permitido el hacer preguntas sobre el origen de los cuerpos ni cuestionar las medidas de seguridad añadidas y todos habían sido obligados a firmas un contrato de privacidad.

Todo era demasiado sospechoso, pero la suma de dinero que se les ofrecía de parte del gobierno y UNIT era la suficiente para que los dueños de las funerarias aceptarán el trato y la enorme cantidad de cuerpos que entraron ese día. Todos eran hombres y mujeres adultos con sólo números en sus etiquetas con los cuales serían identificados, sin nombres, y, posteriormente, entregados a los agentes del gobierno, quienes actuarían como intermediarios con las familias.

Lila Lewis no quería lidiar con toda esa horrible tarea, pero era su trabajo y no podía prescindir de un día de paga con la situación económica del momento. Por lo que, procedió a seguir con sus labores junto a su compañero, Scott, y meter cuerpo tras cuerpo en el horno. El gobierno les había dado equipos de protección sanitario para evitar la contaminación de las personas que entrarán en contacto con los fallecidos; sin embargo, eso sólo hacía la tarea más tardada e inquietante para Lila y Scott.

Eran las 7:00 de la tarde, solo faltaban un par de horas para terminar el turno, cuando el varón había decidido salir a fumar un cigarrillo. Lila no tenía problema con que éste la dejará sola, ya que prefería la compañía de los muertos a la suya. El hombre no sabía dejar de coquetear o guardarse sus comentarios de mal gusto. No obstante, cuando escuchó golpes viniendo de uno de los cajones del congelador, deseo que éste no se hubiera ido.

El miedo recorrió su cuerpo y todo color había desaparecido de su rostro al oír los ruidos. Sin saber que hacer, decidió acercarse al cajón de donde provenía los golpes, ya que su sentido lógico le decía que debía haber una explicación científica. Cada paso ponía aprueba su instinto de supervivencia, el cual gritaba que saliese del lugar. Con la cercanía, le pareció escuchar gritos ahogados que hicieron que le temblaran las piernas, por lo que se detuvo y se quedó quieta en su sitio.

–Pensé que ibas a terminar a cremar al otro, ¿hubo algún problema? –La voz de Scott la sorprendió e hizo que saltará en su lugar y gritará.

–¡Mierda! –gritó la mujer con voz aguda al darse cuenta de la presencia de su compañero y que fue él quien provocase que casi se meara en los pantalones.

Su grito alertó al par de guardias que UNIT había colocado en cada uno de los lugares para evitar que los empleados violaran el acuerdo de privacidad. Estos entraron bruscamente a la habitación con sus armas largas en brazos, listos para disparar, para ser decepcionados de no encontrar nada fuera de lugar. Los dos hombres armados miraron a la mujer con recelo. Por el otro lado, Scott soltó una carcajada ante la situación.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó el joven burlonamente–. ¿Un muerto se levantó y te habló? –Los guardias lo miraron cansados y molestos– ¡O un fantasma! –.

–Te juro que ruido provenía de ese cajón–dijo la mujer histérica– ¡Golpes y gritos! –ella añadió viendo a los guardias.

–Señorita, hágase un lado–ordenó uno de los hombres de UNIT– Permítanos revisar…–.

–¡No es necesario! –interrumpió Scott caminando hacía el cajón– Lila sólo está experimentando un ataque de ansiedad...–

El hombre abrió la puerta del cajón de manera segura. Por un segundo, la mujer juró que la bolsa se movía, pero no podía asegurarlo y podría ser que sus ojos la engañaban. Se quedó viéndolo por un minuto, intentando discernir si su imaginación estaba jugando con ella. La mujer rogaba que fuera su mente. Sin darse cuenta del hecho, Scott jaló la camilla para exponer la bolsa que contenía al cuerpo a los otros dos varones y la mujer.

La bolsa parecía estar en perfecto estado y no hubo indicación de que ésta hubiera sido perturbada. Con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, Scott se acercó para abrirla. Los guardias miraron la bolsa con sospecha pues estaban previendo algún acontecimiento extraño con relación a los fallecidos, pero no esperaban que iniciarán a levantarse de su tumba. Uno de ellos le lanzó una mirada preocupada a su colega, quien se encogió de hombro, antes de acercarse a la camilla para ver al cuerpo con su arma lista para defenderse.

Scott, ignorando los precavidos movimientos de los otros varones y el miedo en el rostro de Lila, abrió la bolsa… El cadáver pertenecía a un hombre joven, desnudo, quien tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en su pecho como si se hubiera estado abrazando para combatir el frio del congelador y no lucía tener ningún indicio de descomposición, a pesar de que llevaba más de 24 horas muerto y había pasado casi diez horas sin los cuidados propicios para su conservación. El joven embalsamador se sorprendió de igual manera al ver la postura inusual del cuerpo.

Lila sólo pudo mantener la vista fija en sus ojos, los cuales estaban abiertos, y parecían estar viéndola fijamente. En los contornos de estos, pequeñas lágrimas congeladas podían ser apreciadas. Las mejillas, manchadas de lágrimas recientes, tenían todavía color y su boca estaba torcida. Parecía que el hombre se había asfixiado y encontrado su muerte dentro de la bolsa en lugar de haber muerto en otras circunstancias.

Uno de los hombres de UNIT se acercó y lo tocó una de las manos con la punta del arma. Todos se tensaron cuando éste rozó el cuerpo, esperando una reacción del difunto. Sin embargo, cuando no paso nada, todos se relajaron. Lila soltó un suspiro audible ante la imagen y soltó una risita de alivio que se convirtió en un grito cuando el varón en la bolsa se incorporó y se sentó en la camilla, inhalando violentamente el aire disponible.

Uno de los hombres armados levantó su arma y le apuntó. El hombre se dio cuenta y tomó a Scott de la camisa, poniéndolo frente de a él. Éste recibió tres disparos en el pecho antes de ser lanzado contra el hombre armado, provocando que cayera bajo el peso del cuerpo. El otro hombre armado se preparó para auxiliar a su compañero, pero fue detenido por el no-muerto con quien forcejeo por el dominio de su arma.

Lila sólo se quedó observándolos, quieta, aterrada y enraizada a su lugar, cuando la arma por la que forcejeaban los hombres se disparó varias veces y fue golpeada por una de las balas. Ésta la rasguño profundamente en el lado izquierdo en el cuello. El dolor fue terrible e hizo que cayera en sus rodillas; ella se llevó las manos a la herida, intentando evitar desangrarse.

El hombre armado perdió la batalla; el vencedor le arrebató el arma y le disparó, matándolo al instante. El otro guarda se intentó levantar, quitándose el cuerpo del civil de encima, cuando recibió un disparó en la frente. El varón no-muerto se quedó quieto, viendo a su alrededor por primera vez desde que se había levantado de la camilla y regresado, literalmente, al mundo de los vivos.

Ianto Jones se encontraba sorprendido y asustado de encontrarse en un lugar desconocido. Su respiración era agitada y se sentía como un animal fuera de control. Miró sin comprender a los tres hombres en el suelo y a la mujer moribunda frente a él. Fue cuando escuchó a la mujer lloriquear que recuperó consciencia de sí mismo y de la realidad, por lo que soltó el arma en sus manos y se arrodilló a su lado, intentando ayudarla.

La primera vez que había despertado lo único que había era oscuridad y frio; lo que le hizo que el miedo reinará en su ser al recordar lo que Owen y Jack le había dicho sobre el otro lado y se resigno a ello hasta que fue arrastrado a la nada. La segunda vez, el varón fue más consciente de su entorno, dándose cuenta que se encontraba acostado y rodeado por plástico, pero fue demasiado tarde y se asfixió nuevamente. La tercera vez, recordando que no estaba en ninguna versión del infierno, purgatorio o lo que fuese, intentó luchar por salir de esa bolsa, pero murió sin lograr nada. Por ello, cuando despertó por cuarta vez y se encontró fuera de la bolsa, luchó por seguir respirando.

Pero ahora, con las manos manchadas de sangre mientras intentaba evitar que la mujer muriera, el horror y la realización de que había asesinado a tres personas, cuatro si contaba a la moribunda mujer, sin alguna buena razón. La mujer lo miró aterrorizada e intentó abrir la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo. Ianto sólo pudo ver como la vida desaparecía de sus ojos.

–Lo siento–lloró Ianto con compasión en la mirada– Lo siento mucho–repitió cuando la mujer dejó de respirar. Con las manos manchadas de sangre, cerró los ojos de la mujer en un deseo que descansará en paz.

Lloró desconsolado por lo que había hecho. No era la primera vez que había presenciado la muerte, en Torchwood era imposible mantenerse alejado de ella, pero siempre lo golpeaba con un fuerte sentimiento de duelo y culpa. Sólo podía pensar en todos aquellos que él no había podido salvar, los que habían muerto como un daño colateral a sus acciones y de los que era directamente responsable. Era inevitable que sintiera así; sólo Jack había sido capaz de sacarlo de su dolor…

En ese momento, cuando el rostro de Jack brilló en su mente, fue cuando cayó en cuenta de su situación. Paró de llorar y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una morgue. Había estado en una bolsa para cadáveres dentro de un congelador. Había muerto y, ahora, se encontraba con vida. El joven gales recordaba la crisis de los niños, la destrucción de Torchwood, la persecución en contra de ellos, el rescate de Jack, recuperar Torchwood, marchar junto a Jack para enfrentar la amena de 456 y, finalmente, morir en los brazos de Jack.

 _¿Quién lo había resucitado? ¿Con qué medio e interés lo habían hecho?_ Pensó preocupado. _¿Dónde estaba Gwen y Rhys? ¿Dónde estaba Jack?_ Se preguntó angustiado por su amante y compañeros de trabajo. _¡Su hermana estaba en peligro al igual que sus sobrinos!_ Recordó con ferocidad. Ante tales pensamientos, supo que no podía quedarse quieto.

Se levantó de su lugar y miró sus manos ensangrentadas. Lentamente, camino hacía un lavabo industrial en la esquina y se lavó la suciedad de él. Una vez limpió, se dio cuenta que se encontraba desnudo, por lo que exploró sus alrededores en busca de algo que ponerse.

En uno de los armarios, Ianto encontró un par de pantalones, una camiseta y una sudadera. Rápidamente, se vistió, un poco incomodo de usar ropa que fuese una talla más grande que la suya, y siguió explorando. No encontró nada de zapatos, por lo que tomó las botas de uno de los hombres armados. Intentó no pensar mucho en el hecho y lo hizo con el mayor respeto posible. 

Al encontrarse vestido, caminó hacía la computadora del lugar, la cual se encontraba en una pequeña oficina. Afortunadamente, no tenía contraseña, por lo que pudo ingresar sin problemas, buscando información de donde se encontraba, cuanto tiempo había pasado, qué había pasado y borrar la mayor parte de la evidencia de su presencia ahí. El protocolo habitual que realizaba en Torchwood.

Lo primero que hizo fue encontrar la red de cámaras de seguridad de la casa funeraria y eliminó toda la grabación de las últimas doce horas, así como las desconectó. Después, exploró todas las noticias disponibles en internet y medios convencionales: Habían pasado casi 24 horas sin que los niños actuaran de manera inusual, varios disturbios se habían presenciado a lo largo de reino unido relacionado con los militares llevándose a niños para una campaña de vacunación, pero los menores fueron regresados a salvo a su casa, y un gran número de personas se estaban reuniendo para protestar en contra del gobierno. Nada que dijera como se encontraban su familia o seres queridos o el status actual de Torchwood.

Sus habilidades de hackeo eran bastantes limitadas, a diferencia de las de su hermosa Toshiko, pero podía defenderse. Por lo que, a pesar de la mala calidad de Wifi, pudo ingresar a la red de Torchwood con su cuenta y contraseñas. La información de lo sucedido en la última semana derivaba de la red compartida con UNIT y se encontraba clasificada, pero sus credenciales fueron suficientes para hacerlo entrar. Lo que encontró, le rompió el corazón:

Habían ganado, la amenaza de los 456 había sido erradicada para siempre, pero al costo del nieto de Jack. El galés pudo obtener la grabación del evento y ver a su amado perder a su familia. No pudo evitar que lágrimas escaparán de sus ojos al ver el sufrimiento en el rostro del inmortal, los gritos de dolor del niño y el llanto desconsolado de Alice. De igual manera, descubrió que la ubicación de Gwen, Rhys y Jack era actualmente desconocida, así como que él había sido declarado como muerto en acción. Finalmente, aprendió que UNIT había tomado las riendas para limpiar todo el desastre ocasionado por la invasión, por lo que, temporalmente, Torchwood había sido desmantelado. ¿ _Qué debía hacer?_ Se preguntó el hombre mientras apagaba la computadora, quedándose viendo a la pantalla. 

Él no iba a confiar en UNIT, la organización había hecho más errores que aciertos, por lo que tendría que ingeniárselas sólo. Tampoco podía moverse libremente al encontrarse oficialmente muerto, aunque, una parte de él quería volver a Cardiff y verificar que su hermana y su familia se encontraran bien. Por otro lado, buscar a sus compañeros de trabajo iba a ser un problema: Jack podía estar en cualquier parte y era bastante bueno escondiéndose y Gwen no merecía cargar con el problema de su resurrección al estar embarazada.

Su resurrección era otro gran asunto a tratar. Había muerto, al menos, cuatro veces y había conseguido regresar, lo cual no tenía sentido alguno. Él era una persona como cualquier otra y nunca había tenido nada especial en él. Por el amor a los dioses, ¡Él envejecía a diferencia de Jack! O lo había hecho hasta el momento previo a su muerte. Su amante le había explicado que su condición era única e irrepetible, el Doctor le había dicho eso, por lo que él no podía ser igual que Jack.

Tomó una respiración profunda en busca de calma y serenidad. La única certeza que tenía era que debía seguir moviéndose, no podía quedarse en Londres. Después de volver a revisar a los hombres de UNIT y colocar en camillas a los dos trabajadores civiles, empezó a bañar todo el lugar con los químicos disponibles, este lugar no podía permanecer en pie. 

Una vez que todo estuviera empapado con material inflamable, salió por la puerta trasera, la cual conectaba con el estacionamiento de empleados, y tomo la camioneta suburbana que pertenecía a UNIT, las llaves habían estado en el cinturón de uno de los guardias. Antes de irse, se aseguró de iniciar el incendio que destruiría toda prueba de su presencia ahí. Afortunadamente, la funeraria se encontraba lejos de las zonas altamente pobladas de Londres, por lo que no debería haber victimas colaterales y sólo daños materiales.

Condujó la camioneta hasta un depósito de chatarra a quince kilómetros de la ciudad. El lugar apestaba a ilegalidad, pero Ianto no iba a juzgar en sus circunstancias actuales. El dueño lo miró por un segundo, analizándolo, antes de aceptar el vehículo e intercambiarlo por un Jetta Volkswagen del 98’. Su sonrisa delató que éste pensaba que le había estafado al darle un auto en precarias situaciones y ganar una camioneta en perfecto estado, pero Ianto sabía que ese vehículo iba a ser rastreada por UNIT e iba a estar en problemas.

Luego, manejó sin parar hasta llegar a las afuera de Briston, donde se detuvo en una gasolinera a descansar. Se estacionó en el paradero y decidió tomare una siesta. Su cerebro necesitaba procesar la información y descansar un poco sería benéfico para pensar que hacer. Había estado manejando rumbo a Cardiff, casi instintivamente, porque deseaba ver a su hermana y sus sobrinos. Sin embargo, la duda seguía presente en su mente si esto era lo correcto. Por lo que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por Morfeo; tal vez éste le daría algún consejo.

_Ianto se encontró en la cabina de un avión, una pareja de dos hombres se encontraba frente a él. Uno de ellos era un hombre de tez oscura y rizado cabello, quien tomaba de las manos al otro de manera afectuosa, mientras que el otro era un hombre de tez clara y facciones afiladas, éste tenía los ojos cerrados. El hombre que se encontraba despierto le prestaba toda su atención al varón que parecía estar dormido de no ser por sus labios, estos se movían de manera constante como si rezará, y lo miraba con tal amor que le Ianto sintió una punzada de dolor y celos. ¿Alguna vez Jack lo miró así? Era casi palpable la devoción y el amor._

_De pronto, Ianto se encontró en una camioneta con una mujer de cabello oscuro y un rubio. El varón bebía de una petaca mientras la mujer conducía. Ianto podía ver que los dos eran guerreros, pero ella, en especial, le pareció peligrosa. Los dos se encontraban escuchando una estación de radio en español y portaban armas de distintos calibres en la parte trasera._

_Después, el joven se vio nuevamente con la pareja, pero en esta ocasión el de nariz afilada se encontraba despierto y hablando con le otro, sus manos aún se encontraban conectados:_

_–¿De quién hablas, cuore mio? –le preguntó el de ojos oscuros._

_–El hombre que vimos con Ianto–contestó el otro– Quien lo abrazaba y rogaba con que se quedará con él– La voz del hombre tenía un ligero acento mediterráneo– Es como nosotros…no puede morir–_

_–¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de ese hombre? –cuestionó curioso– ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Por qué no hemos soñado con él, Nicolo? –._

_–No era mi secreto– respondió Nicolo– Él evitó que otros supieran de nuestra inmortalidad, yo le debía mantener su privacidad –. El otro sólo asintió y sonrió agradecido– No sé porque nunca soñamos con él…pero él tampoco con nosotros, Yusuf– Sus cejas se fruncieron– Cuando llegamos a la base, unos hombres británicos se lo llevaron esposado y no había vuelto a saber de él– Miró a su regazo con expresión culpable._

_–No es tu culpa, Nico– le consoló Yusuf– No sabías donde encontrarlo y este mundo es inmenso–._

_–¿Qué pasa si él sufrió como Qyuhn en manos de esos hombres? – preguntó atormentado._

_–No lo sabemos– le dijo el otro, soltando sus manos para acunar su rostro– Pero el destino nos ha dado otra oportunidad para encontrar a este hombre y a un nuevo hermano– Yusuf apoyó su frente contra de Nicolo– Encontraremos a Ianto y yo le agradeceré personalmente a ese Jack Harkness por haber protegido al amor de mi vida con la suya– le aseguró antes de besarlo._

Ianto despertó sobresalto con el sonido del claxon de un camión de carga. Éste miró a su alrededor sorprendido e agitado de encontrarse todavía en la gasolinera en la que se había estacionado. Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos para quitarse los restos de sueño.

No era la primera vez que soñaba con estas personas. La primera vez que despertó, cuando él pensaba que estaba en alguna versión del inframundo, los había visto a todos reunidos en una casita en medio de la nada. Ahora, dos de ellos se encontraban buscándolo, soñando con él de igual manera, y conocían a Jack y su inmortalidad mientras que los otros dos conducían en algún lugar semidesértica con armas de alto calibre. La pregunta del millón: ¿Eran amigos o enemigos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. Espero que hayan disfrutado y que no haya sido muy confuso. Fue uno complicado de escribir porque quería atar todos los cabos posibles con Ianto y explicar que había pasado después de que falleciera en el canon, así como mantenerlo lo mpas realista posible. El próximo capítulo estará dividido entre Ianto y Nick puno de vista, por lo que será un poco más dinámico. Lo prometo.
> 
> Síganme en Twitter (@ER_Aguilar12) y Tumblr (erac12) para saber pequeñaavisos sobre este trabajo y otros proyectos. Espero verlos por ahí y ponernos en contacto, por si la sección de comentarios no es suficiente. 
> 
> Como siempre, les mando mis mejores deseos. Manténganse fuertes en estos tiempos inciertos y no permitan que nadie aplaste sus sueños.  
> XOXO


	3. El hogar no es un lugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin, éste sí es el capítulo tercero completo. Espero que les guste.

Joe miró por un segundo la casa funeraria, apareciando el deteriorado edificio y las cintas policiacas a su alrededor, antes de caminar hacia la esquina donde se encontraba el auto que Nicky y él había rentado al llegar al país. El número de gente que se encontraba curiosa por la cantidad de policía y agentes de UNIT hacía fácil para el inmortal el mezclarse entre el mar de personas y no llamar la atención de ninguna autoridad. Ya había escuchado lo suficiente y podrían seguir con la búsqueda de su nuevo hermano. 

Nicky sólo le dirigió una mirada cuando su amado subió al coche antes de arrancar para alejarse de la escena. Joe tradujo esa mirada con la facilidad que la convivencia daba, largos años de ella, y, en respuesta, sólo le lanzó una sonrisa triste, colocó su mano sobre el muslo derecho y apretándolo suavemente. Con ello, le pedía paciencia e intentaba consolarle por la falta de información sobre la ubicación del joven. El genovés había asumido la responsabilidad personal de encontrar a Ianto, no porque él fuese como ellos, por la relación que éste parecía tener con el hombre llamado Jack Harkness. 

Su Nicolo era un hombre de buen corazón. Todo lo que había hecho en la vida lo hizo porque creía que era lo correcto, porque creía que podía traer el bien a los demás y ayudará que el mundo fuese un lugar mejor. Ese espíritu lo llevó a pelear por hombres que no valían la pena antes de despertar como inmortal, el mayor error de su vida y su gran vergüenza, en la primera cruzada. Sin embargo, esa misma emoción hizo que, después de muchas peleas, viera la dignidad de aquel que llamaba su enemigo y buscará el redimirse. 

Ese corazón lo había traído a los brazos de Yusuf y él no podía estar más agradecido por ello. Por lo cual, entendía el tipo de deuda que sentía hacia Harkness. El hombre lo había salvado de ser descubierto y de sufrir torturas inimaginables ganándose la preciosa confianza de Nicky y su amistad en el año que habían peleado juntos durante la guerra del Pacífico para luego ser arrancado de su lado violentamente. 

Cualquier otro hombre sentiría la llama de los celos e inseguridad ante la forma en que Nicolo había descrito su relación, pero Joe amaba al hombre y conocía su corazón mejor que nadie como él otro hacía con el suyo. Él no podía odiar a quien se había ganado el afecto de Nicolo y no podía encontrarse más agradecido con él. Por lo que, Joe intentó recordar el estado de humor de su pareja cuando se habían reunido en 1945, en Maui; el otro cargaba una gran pena y dolor, lo cual era esperado ante el horror de la guerra y la destrucción que el mundo acababa de presenciar. Cuando finalmente tuvieron tiempo a solas, Joe no cuestionó nada, sólo ofreció su corazón y sus brazos para el consuelo de Nicky. 

Con el tiempo, tanto él y Nicky siguieron, empujados por la vida, luchando otras batallas y guerras, por lo que ni Joe o él tuvieron tiempo de llorar por el pasado. Jack Harkness fue un nombre que permaneció escondido en el fondo de la memoria y corazón de Nicky hasta este momento en que el destino había vuelto a cruzar su camino. El resurgimiento de éste había llenado de culpa al genovés, su noble espíritu cristiano, ante la posibilidad de ser responsable del sufrimiento de Jack Harkness bajo la omisión de no haberlo buscado exhaustivamente. Joe sabía que su amado no tenía culpa alguna y, a pesar de no conocerlo, estaba seguro que el otro hombre tampoco lo culpaba. 

La idea de que hubiera otro como ellos, otro inmortal, y que ninguno de ellos supiera de la existencia de éste parecía descabellada. Aunque no imposible al considerar los milagros y pesadillas que la pareja había presenciado junto a su familia. El universo todavía tenía sorpresas para ellos y solo el tiempo, y el destino, podrían decirles porque cruzar su camino con el del otro nuevamente. 

—¿Dónde crees que haya ido? —preguntó Nicky mientras conducía por las transitadas calles de la capital de Inglaterra. Ianto tenía una gran conciencia de su nueva vida, a pesar de ser un novato en ella, y se sabía perseguido. El varón había evitado darles detalles específicos de donde se encontraba en sus sueños—. Andy está segura que sigue en Reino Unido, por lo que puede ver, pero no se encuentra segura en qué lugar exacto— le informó.

—Solo llevamos tres días buscando por él, se supone que nos daría dos semanas antes de comunicarse con nosotros —.comentó Joe exasperado con lo protectora e impaciente que podía ser Andy. La mujer odiaba esperar y no tomar acciones por sí misma. Conociéndola, ella ya se encontraba en un avión de camino a Londres para unirse a la campaña de búsqueda—¿Cuándo llega? —cuestionó con fingida indignación.

—Salen en la mañana de México, Booker y ella detuvieron a la banda criminal antes de tiempo, pero primero dejará a Booker en España—respondió Nicky con una sonrisa torcida ante las exageradas expresiones que su pareja hacía solo para su entretenimiento—. Posiblemente llegué pasado mañana— Joe asintió—, le molesta la cantidad de atención que llamó su pequeño escape en las noticias—.

—Bastante llamativo, pero efectivo—replicó el otro—Nadie tiene idea de qué o quién fue lo qué pasó por lo que escuché decir a los policías y a los otros hombres—.

—Tiene la misma sutiliza que tú—dijo Nicky en un intento de humor.

—Yo soy sutil cuando quiero—Joe se defendió con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro— Más de una vez te he sorprendido— agregó coqueto, provocando que Nicky despegará su vista de la calle y lo mirará con lujuria al recordar esas sorpresas ocasionales que ésta había preparado para él.

—Me refiero a tus planes de ataque, _amore mio—_ Lo reprimió rápidamente para regresar su atención al volante—Te recuerdo que la mitad de las veces te lanzas a la acción junto con Andy tomando riesgos innecesarios—.

—Nunca vas a perdonarme lo del 83’, ¿verdad? — preguntó juguetón y aliviado de que su amado había recuperado su sonrisa—. Siempre voy a volver a ti, _hayati—_ le prometió solemnemente, dejando los juegos de lado. 

—Más te vale—respondió Nicky—Estaría perdido sin ti—Joe tomó momentáneamente la mano que el otro tenía sobre la palanca de velocidades y besó sus nudillos antes de regresarla a su lugar—. Eres mi hogar y mi vida, Yusuf—agregó el otro con seriedad.

—Y tú eres mi mundo, _cuore mio—_ declaró el otro con dulzura en la mirada.

Un silencio reconfortante cayó sobre ellos, el cual duró unos minutos, en los que uno disfrutó de la presencia del otro. Joe agradecía al Dios que Nicolo rezaba y al suyo que les permitía juntos, sin importar las adversidades, convirtiéndose el uno en el hogar del otro. No importaba donde se encontrarán, todo el mundo era perfecto si se tenían el uno al otro. Sin su amado, Joe no sabría cómo continuar ni a donde ir: él ya no pertenecería a este mundo y ningún lugar podría ser su ca...

—¡Casa! —exclamó Joe repentinamente.

—¿Dé que hablas, habibi? —preguntó Nicky sorprendido.

—Ianto a estado jugando con nosotros al gato y al ratón, pero se encuentra en el lugar al que van todos los que se encuentran perdidos— explicó emocionado Joe—Ha regresado a casa— anunció como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Casa—repitió Nicky—Regresó a Cardiff—murmuró al recordar la información que Booker había encontrado sobre el joven y les había mandado por fax. Joe sólo asintió con la esperanza pintada en el rostro.

Nicky se detuvo frente a un semáforo en rojo y, aprovechando el tiempo que tenía parado, besó a Joe en la mejilla, tomándolo por sorpresa, y provocando que soltará un bufido de decepción cuando intentó robarle un beso, pero el otro no lo permitió, ya que se presentó el cambio de luces. Tenían una pista, fundada en la intuición de Joe, y el genovés sabía que el corazón de su amado rara vez se equivocaba. Su deuda con Jack pronto sería saldada. 

En Cardiff, Ianto observó a los niños de su hermana, jugando con sus amigos, en el parque cercano a su casa. El hombre se encontraba en un auto diferente, éste lo había tomado prestado de otro corralón, con vidrios polarizados que lo escondían del mundo exterior. Su hermana estaba en una banca, a pocos metros de sus hijos, charlando con otras madres. Aparentemente, la terrible experiencia de casi perder a los menores había unido a las familias. Aprovechando las clases no se habían reanudado con normalidad, los padres aprovechaban para acompañar a sus hijos a que jugaran fuera de casa y socializar con otros padres.

David estaba jugando con su consola de videojuegos con sus amigos, los tres sentados en una misma banca, mientras que Mica jugaba en los juegos con un grupo variado de chicos y chicas. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al verlos felices después de todo. La mirada del inmortal regresó a su hermana, quien era abrazada por una de sus vecinas, y sintió como un nudo se formaba en su estomagó.

Su hermana parecía devastada y deprimida desde la primera vez que había estado espiándola a ella y a su familia. Al inicio, él había atribuido ese estado de ánimo a lo ocurrido en los días anteriores, pero cuando vio como David y ella organizaron un funeral en su nombre, a pesar de no tener un cuerpo que enterrar, y su hermana se deshizo en lágrimas durante y después del servicio religioso fue cuando supo que lo que la afectaba era su supuesta muerte. No quiso pensar en cómo se habían enterado, qué le habían dicho o quién había dado la noticia; era demasiado tétrico y mórbido.

Lo cierto es que estaba sorprendido con el impacto que había tenido la noticia en la vida de su hermana. De niños habían sido cercanos, sus padres no fueron los mejores y sólo se habían tenido el uno al otro para sobrevivir el día a día. Pero, en su adolescencia, se habían separado, tomando en cuenta que Ianto escapó de casa a los 16 años, y sólo algunas veces al año se llamaban para asegurarse que el otro siguiese con vida. El entrar a trabajar en Torchwood quemó los puentes entre ellos, ya que por el secretismo de la organización Ianto dejó de contactarla tan seguido.

Ahora se arrepentía de no haber convivido más con su hermana y sobrinos. Más aún al ver lo triste que se encontraba su hermana. Posiblemente las circunstancias que rodearon su defunción y todo el estrés con los niños fue lo que causaba una tristeza tan profunda. Él quería bajar del auto y decirles que estaba vivo, pero no debía hacerlo. La verdad podía ser más complicada y los pondría en riesgo.

Por lo que, después de verlos por media hora y asegurarse que se encontraban bien, arrancó el auto y manejó rumbo al motel en el que se estaba quedando. Tuve mucho cuidado de no andar por las vías principales de la ciudad y evitar monumentos que fuesen reconocibles, no quería alertar a la gente de sus sueños ni brindarles señales de donde se encontraba. Era bastante incómodo, tanto el lugar en el que se estaba quedando como los rodeos que tenía que hacer, pero aseguraba su anonimato.

Los dos hombres se encontraban en Londres por lo que pudo entender por sus sueños. La pareja estaba preparada para buscarlo y sabían trabajar en secreto. Podían parecer tierno cuando estaban uno junto al otro, sin embargo, eran feroces guerreros. También había observado al otro par que conformaba el grupo, a la mujer y al rubio, y los había visto morir y revivir mientras combatían a un grupo de criminales y desmantelaban un lugar de trata de personas.

No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder seguir escondiéndose de ellos, el mundo no era la suficientemente grande, y su instinto le decía que ellos tenían mucha experiencia rastreando objetivos. Mañana intentaría adentrarse a alguno de los almacenes de Torchwood y ver que podía rescatar de ellos para su beneficio. Pronto tendría que dejar Cardiff y continuar con su búsqueda de Jack.

Se detuvo en una tienda de conveniencia para comprar algo de cenar antes de llegar a su hotel. El hombre que atendía el lugar sólo le lanzó un vistazo antes de volver a concentrarse en su periódico, en sus oídos llevaba unos auriculares con la música al máximo volumen, y no había nadie más en el pequeño negocio, así que se tomó su tiempo para escoger algunos bocadillos y una taza de té. No estaba tan desesperado como para tomar café de un lugar de autoservicio. Estaba decidiendo si comprarse unas donas o un panqué, cuando la campanita de la entrada sonó.

El exmiembro de Torchwood escuchó el sonido, pero no volteó a ver quién era la persona que había entrado. La misma que caminó hacía él y se colocó a su lado. El joven siguió sin ponerle atención, suponiendo que la persona a su lado se encontraba escogiendo su propia chuchería y no buscando a él.

–Siempre me han gustado más las donas que los panqués–dijo la persona a su lado provocando que él la mirará. La mujer rubia la sonrió amigable y movió las cejas de manera traviesa. Ianto no la reconoció como alguien familiar, pero había algo en ella, algo detrás de esa amabilidad, que lo inquietaba.

–Vale–dijo él educandamente mientras dejaba el paquete de donas y se llevaba el otro. Le dio un asentimiento cortés con la cabeza en modo de despedida y se dirigió a la barra de bebidas.

–No vas a encontrarlo, Ianto Jones, no ha tiempo–declaró la mujer con su fuerte acento inglés provocando que éste se detuviera–, para cuando te encuentras cerca de encontrarlo, Jack Harkness habrá abandonado el planeta–.

–¿Quién eres? –dijo mientras se giraba a enfrentarla.

–Soy yo–respondió ella con una sonrisa grande pero grandes tristes ojos marrones– El doctor– Ianto dejó caer el paquete de pan al suelo en su sorpresa–. Es un placer conocerte al fin, Jack hablaba de ti con tanto cariño que me parecía imposible creerlo– añadió mientras caminaba hacia él y tomaba su mano, sacudiéndola energéticamente.

–Regeneraste–comentó Ianto como si se tratará de un cambio de corte de cabello.

–Un par de veces–replicó ella y agitó su corto cabello rubio juguetonamente– Tú moriste– Él se mordió el labio nervioso– y, aun así, aquí estás– dijo maravillada.

–¿No vas a decir un error? –preguntó el varón mientras recogía su compra del suelo sin importarle lo golpeado que se encontraba el contenido– ¿Qué yo no debería existir? –inquirió con una mirada afilada y crítica.

–Era bastante prejuicioso y creía saberlo todo en ese entonces– se disculpó avergonzada de su yo del pasado que dijo esas pesas palabras a Jack y de las acciones que había cometido en su contra.

–Arrogante–añadió Ianto con enojo– Jack se encontró repitiendo esas palabras más de una vez y las creía ciertas– le informó con la ira y el dolor que le había provocador ver a su amante desmeritar su propia existencia.

–Lo sé– respondió el alienígena sin intención de defenderse– Por eso estoy aquí, quiero enmendar mis errores con Jack y con lo de tu clase–.

–¿Mi clase? –cuestionó Ianto curioso.

–Aquellos que fueron escogidos, inmortales– reveló con seriedad– Lo que le dije a Jack no era del todo cierto…–El doctor frunció el ceño y tomó unos segundos para intentar explicarse–… ustedes fueron elegidos para ayudar al universo en su lucha constante de balance y cambio–reconoció e Ianto sólo pudo negar con la cabeza.

–Tú le dijiste que su inmortalidad fue causada por Rose Tyler–replicó el hombre incrédulo– ¡Tú le dijiste que fue la necedad de una persona lo que lo condeno! –exclamó indignado, llamando la atención momentáneamente del vendedor, quien les lanzó una mirada preocupada antes de volver a su lectura.

–¡Me equivoqué! –reconoció el señor del tiempo– Rose fue sólo un medio, su acto de amor fue un medio para elegir a Jack–

–¿Quién lo eligió? –preguntó Ianto sin creer ninguna de las palabras del otro– ¡Algún dios con un sentido del humor retorcido, el universo o las estrellas! –se burló con desesperación oculta en la voz.

–No tengo todas las respuestas, Ianto–contestó simplemente la rubia–, pero sé que no fue cuestión del azar o voluntad humana– Ianto soltó un bufido e intentó calmarse; el pan en sus manos estaba arruinado –. Tienes que reunirte con los otros…–

–¿Otros? –repitió Ianto mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba otro panqué. Iba a tener que pagar por los dos: el destruido y el bueno.

–Los otros inmortales–indicó ella–. El grupo es liderado por una mujer que no he tenido el placer de conocer, pero sus leyendas y hazañas son mayores que las mías– reconoció con humildad.

–¿Qué hay de Jack? –cuestionó el inmortal confundido.

–Estará bien–refutó el viajero en el tiempo– Jack siempre está bien–.

–Te equivocas–protestó Ianto– Otra vez– La mujer se llevó una mano al pecho ante la afirmación del más joven. Pocas veces en sus más de 2000 años de vida se habían enfrentado con tanta determinación a su persona y, tal vez, esta vez con una justa razón–. Él nunca ha estado bien y la única persona que él creyó que podía ayudarle o entender lo que ha sufrido lo botó como si fuera basura…– Un nudo se formó en la garganta del alienígena–…Acaba de perder a su familia, su trabajo y su equipo, ¿cómo va estar bien? – inquirió triste y disgustado.

–Yo…–intentó hablar el otro, pero no supo que decir.

–Muchos te creen un dios…. Yo no–declaró el joven–. No después de ver cómo rompiste el corazón de Jack– El hombre soltó un suspiro y respiro hondo– No puedo tomar tu palabra o confiar en ti– le dijo con tristeza–. Lo siento, Doctor– añadió mientras caminaba a la caja, olvidándose del té y pagando los dos panes empaquetados. El vendedor lo miró desconfiado, pero aceptó su dinero.

Ianto salió de la tienda, escuchando los pasos del Doctor detrás suyo, pero decidió ignorar al alienígena. Él sabía que era un ser sabio y, tal vez, podría ayudarle a entender su nueva vida, pero su desconfianza hacia éste era mucho más grande; Torchwood One le había adoctrinarlo a verlo como su enemigo y lo que le hizo a Jack y lo que le acaba de decir dentro de la tienda sólo consolidaban su deseo de estar lejos de él. Sin embargo, el alíen no le dio alternativa, ya que cuando iba abrir la puerta de su coche, éste había trabado la puerta con su destornillador sónico.

–Sé que merezco todo el rencor que tienes en tu corazón, Ianto–le dijo el Doctor– Pero tienes que escucharme–Él le miró con una ceja enarcada– Sé te ha concedido uno de los honores más grandes de este universo por una razón– Ella lo miró con la solemnidad en sus ojos marrones–, ayudar a la humanidad en su caminar por el universo–.

–Muy humano-centrista, ¿no crees? –inquirió el hombre sarcásticamente.

–Tal vez porque la humanidad es una de las pocas especies que conozco que se adapta a cualquiera circunstancia y resiste la adversidad–declaró el alíen– Pero tú y yo sabemos que los humanos son obstinados y cometen los mismos errores una y otra vez– Ianto sonrió ligeramente ante esas palabras–. Esa es tu misión, Ianto, ayudarlos a ver en sus momentos más obscuros, esos momentos en que llegues a odiarlos y casi perder la esperanza en ellas, y guiarlos a la luz–.

–¿Por qué yo? –preguntó Ianto ante las palabras del ser enfrente suyo.

–¿Por qué Jack? –replicó el viajero en el tiempo–. Tal vez los dos tienen mucho que dar al universo aún– Alzó la vista al cielo y miró las estrellas– Cuando conocí a Jack era un estafador y ahora es un héroe– Ianto miró a sus zapatos, pensativo y temeroso ante el peso que se acababa de poner sobre los hombros–. De todos los amantes que Jack ha tenido, siempre me pregunté qué te hacía especial…–confesó el otro e hizo que Ianto lo mirará.

–No lo soy–contestó Ianto inmediatamente.

–Lo eres, Ianto, no lo dudes ni por un momento–refutó el señor del tiempo con un guiño– No cualquiera hubiera defendido a Jack como lo has hecho tú– Un ligero rubor invadió las mejillas de Ianto–. Esa capacidad de amar te hace especial, Rose te hubiera aprobado al segundo, y creo que es lo que te hace inigualable–.

–¿Qué debo hacer, Doctor? –preguntó Ianto tras un pequeño silencio–. Me dices que no busqué a Jack, pero alabas mi amor por él– agregó confundido.

–Jack tiene un viaje que hacer, cuestionarse su existencia, yo lo veré una última vez con una de mis rostros anteriores, asumiré como el idiota que soy que su tristeza es pasajera y le conseguiré un ligue de una noche–admitió ganándose una mirada de reproche del varón–. No te preocupes, su amor por ti es más del que le das crédito– le consoló–, pero él tiene que hacer ese viaje y tú tienes que hacer el tuyo…–

–Las personas que veo en mis sueños… ¿Son buenas? –cuestionó el humano con la curiosidad de un niño.

–Tan buenas como tú y yo–respondió con pesadez y simpleza–. Sin embargo, tienen buenas intenciones– Ianto asintió para sí–. Ellos te necesitarán y tú lo harás también– le reveló en un susurro–Tristemente lo que te salvó de la muerte, también te ha robado tu vida anterior– El corazón de Ianto se encogió, entendiendo de inmediato lo que se le quería decir–, Cardiff ya no es tu hogar ni puedes regresar a tu familia… pero nadie debe estar sólo– La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa y sus ojos le dijeron que hablaba desde la experiencia propia–. La soledad nos hace cometer errores fatales– finalizó mientras sacaba nuevamente su destornillador y desbloqueaba la puerta.

–Gracias, Doctor– le dijo Ianto mientras abría la puerta y dejaba su compra en el asiento del copiloto. No recibió respuesta, lo que hizo que se incorporará a buscarlo sin encontrarlo. Miró a su alrededor confundido, encontrándose sólo en el estacionamiento. Sin embargo, al escuchar el familiar sonido de la TARDIS y no pudo evitar sonreír.

El Doctor tenía que hacer mucho aún para ganarse un lugar en su corazón, pero se alegraba que éste se diese la oportunidad de rectificar sus errores. Soltó un suspiro y se metió en su coche. Debía considerar las palabras del viajero del tiempo, pero su corazón quería buscar a Jack. Dejando a su lado lógico dominar su ser, sacó un pedazo de papel y una pluma y anotó la dirección de su motel. Se le quedó unos minutos viendo al papel, esperando que los otros lo vieran, antes de arrancar e irse a su hotel a descansar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. Espero que hayan pasado un buen tiempo. Dejen un comentario para saber que opinan de este capítulo, me encanta leerlos y síganme en Twitter @ER_Aguilar12 y tumblr erac12 para tener más contacto con ustedes. Voy a empezar una serie de pedidos de distintos fandoms para hacer una serie de fanfiction temática, espero que los lectores de este fic se animen a hacer sus peticiones.
> 
> Como siempre, les mando mis mejores deseos. Mantenganse a salvo en estos tiempo y no bajen la guardia; si van a salir de su burbuja social, usen mascarilla. No sean socialmente egoístas.
> 
> XOXO


	4. Celos, mi nombre es Ianto Jones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí les dejo el verdadero capítulo cuatro, espero que lo disfruten.

Andy miró a los otros dos desde el asiento trasero mientras Joe conducía por la autopista hacía Cardiff. Había llegado al Reino Unido hace menos de treinta minutos y el par de tortolos la habían recogido para luego salir de la ciudad en dirección a donde se encontraba el nuevo. Éste había resultado ser un dolor en el culo para todos al ser bueno escondiéndose y tomarlos como un peligro hacia su existencia.

Ianto Jones no parecía extrañado por su nueva habilidad de no morir. A diferencia de la mayoría, ella misma incluida, que tardaron años en comprender su nueva normalidad y muchos más en aceptarlo como un hecho. Sin embargo, el joven galés lo tomó como si fuese una nueva cicatriz en su piel o un nuevo corte de pelo. Lo cual le dejaba un mal sabor de boca Andy y la hacía sospechar de él; más aún ahora que, después de casi dos semanas escondiéndose, fue él mismo que les diera su localización.

Por otro lado, Nicky y Joe se sentían optimistas. Especialmente, el castaño, quien sentía una extraña urgencia de conocer al nuevo. Éste no le había dicho nada, pero no tenía nada que decirle. Tal vez, ella no podía leerlo tan bien como Joe lo hacía, esos dos compartían una conexión que ni siquiera Qyunh y ella tuvieron, no obstante, el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo le daba la habilidad de leer su expresión estoica, la cual aparentaba estar en calma, y ver la ansiedad y emoción en sus ojos.

Otro punto de sospecha para ella era lo silencioso que se encontraba Joe. No era que el de cabello azabache fuese un parlanchín o hablará sin razón, pero él siempre tenía las palabras justas para cada ocasión. Éste la había recibido con su acostumbrado abrazo, pero no había dicho nada más. Su atención se encontraba dividida entre la carretera y sostener la mano de Nicky. Sabiendo que sólo el tiempo revelaría la verdad y conociendo ese par, ellos le contarían cuando estuvieran listos, se acomodó en el asiento trasero y cerró los ojos para descansar del viaje y del cambio de horario.

Cuando entraron a la ciudad galesa, Nicky le dirigió una mirada a la mujer sobre su hombro y sonrió levemente al verla descansar. Él mismo estaba cansado, pero no había podido descansar sin importar lo relajado que estuvo el viaje y la música tranquila del viaje. Joe lo notó y apretó con suavidad la mano de su amado. Los dos habían charlado sobre lo importante que era encontrar a Ianto y rectificar la ubicación de Jack para la tranquilidad de los dos desde que habían sospechado que éste se encontrará en su ciudad natal. Cuando habían despertado esta mañana con la ubicación de Ianto grabada en un sueño compartido, los dos habían sentido la urgencia de salir a por él, pero tenían que esperar por Andy.

–¿Qué crees que lo hizo cambiar de opinión? –preguntó Nicky viendo a su amado. El perfil de Joe era una delicia para la vista y, más de una vez, el genovés había lamentado no tener habilidades artísticas para plasmar su belleza en algún material; sin embargo, disfruto de recorrerlo con sus ojos.

–Tal vez encontró una manera de comunicarse con Jack–contestó Joe– y éste le dijo que confiará en nosotros– supuso, mordiéndose el labio, mientras reflexionaba en el hecho– O ha decidido enfrentarnos y saber qué es lo que queremos con él–.

–¿Nos recibirá hostilmente? –inquirió el otro preocupado por la integridad de su pareja. Joe se había comprometido en cuerpo y alma en encontrar a Ianto puesto que era importante para él, pero eso no significaba que quería que saliese herido por su culpa.

–Es una posibilidad, _amore mio–_ admitió Joe con pesadez, mirando por el retrovisor a la mujer y recibió una mirada penetrante de ella. Andy no tenía un sueño profundo, siempre pendiente de su alrededor, y había estado escuchando su conversación. No se molestó en advertirle a Nicky, ya que sabía que entre ellos no había secretos que valiesen y que ella no los interrumpiría–. Dijiste que creías que tu amigo y él trabajaba juntos, ¿en qué supones que lo hacían? –cuestionó para distraerlo de su inquietud.

–Debe ser algo del gobierno– dijo Nicky– Leíste los documentos que nos mandó Booker por fax– Empezó a jugar con la mano de Joe entre las suyas, acariciando el anillo que él había puesto en sus manos hace unas décadas, para distraerse– Torchwood parece ser una institución secreta del gobierno británico que ha estado involucrado con bastantes cosas siniestras–.

–Experimentación con anomalías temporales, alienígenas y sobrenaturales– comentó el de cabello rizado con humor seco– Parece el lugar que cualquiera de nosotros quisiese evitar…–

–Si Jack trabajaba para ellos, no puede ser tan malo– repuso Nicky pensando en su viejo amigo–. Jack podía ser un buen peleador y asesino, pero él creía en la bondad en el universo– Con cariño se llevó la mano de Joe a los labios y empezó a besarla– Tuvo dos excelentes maestros que le enseñaron sobre la virtud de la caridad y la amabilidad–.

–¿Sus amantes? –dijo Joe con el ceño fruncido, pero sonriendo al sentir las caricias de los labios de su Nicky en su mano–. De los que te contó cuando estuvieron en la selva–agregó.

–Rose Tyler y El Doctor–respondió con sus labios rozando la palma de su mano– Creo que por eso lo pude considerar mi amigo, más allá de la habilidad que compartíamos para sobrevivir a la muerte, sino por que pude ver en él un hombre redimido– admitió con cierta tristeza. Joe lo miro por un segundo a los ojos, sus ojos oscuros llenos de amor y misericordia, y Nicky le sonrió agradecido por ello.

–Dijiste que te coqueteaba a pesar de que sabía que yo estaba en la ecuación–bromeó con fingido ardor en su voz– ¿Debería preocuparme, _hayati? –_ preguntó actuando indignado e intentó recuperar de su mano del agarre del otro.

–Nunca, _habibi_ – replicó con seriedad y solemnidad al mismo tiempo que no dejaba ir la mano del otro– _Io soi tou e tu sei mio_ –juró con ferocidad.

–Lo sé–dijo perdiendo el humor y le dedicó una suave mirada antes de regresar su atención a la carretera– Pero no lo culpó por intentarlo contigo, eres absolutamente hermoso– Nicky rodó los ojos–, y él aparenta ser una belleza absoluta por lo que me imaginó que los dos se verían increíble juntos– Nicky lo golpeo levemente en el hombro y él soltó una risita entre dientes.

–Jack coqueteaba con todo el mundo– declaró Nicky– Era su manera de comunicarse y romper la tensión sin exponerse demasiado– Andy enarcó la ceja desde su lugar– El sexo era sólo otro lenguaje para él, muy parecido a la manera en que tú te comunicas con el dibujo o la poesía–.

–Sería una delicia verlos comunicarse entre sí–bromeo Joe, ganándose otra mirada retadora de su amado–. Me encantaría dibujarlos– coqueteó.

–Nunca he disfrutado de nadie sin que tú estuvieras presente–dijo Nicky– Nunca sería placentero sin ti– La forma ardiente con la Nicky lo miro hizo que se le sacará la boca a Joe por el deseo–. Además, dudó que Ianto se sienta feliz de escucharte hablar de esa manera de su amado…su relación es joven y poco entienden del amor como algo infinito–.

–¿Crees que sea celoso? –inquirió Joe mientras manejaba por las calles de la ciudad, fijándose en los nombres de ésta. Había trasado una ruta antes de salir, por lo que sólo debía seguir las indicaciones que habían marcado en el mapa.

–La mayoría de los amantes jóvenes lo son–replicó su amado recordando las primeras décadas de ellos mismos como pareja. Joe había sido bastante inseguro de su amor hacía a él y Nicky había sido culpable de ser bastante posesivo con la preciosa atención del otro. Sólo el tiempo y la convivencia había fortalecido su relación como amigos, compañeros de vida y amantes.

–La llama del amor joven arde con fuerza, pero es frágil y delicado–canturreo Joe–, azotado por vientos de adversidad puede ser apagado sino es alimentado y cuidado todos los días– finalizó su poesía, mirando al otro con adoración al aprovechar un semáforo.

Andy rodó los ojos desde su lugar ante las palabras del hombre de cabello rizado, pero ella sabía que éstas eran apreciadas por Nicky, quien amaba ese lado de Joe. Como para darle la razón a los pensamientos de la mujer, éste se inclinó y le robó un besó en los labios. Andy sonrió ligeramente ante sus muestras de amor, de las cuales casi nunca se abstenían y no eran tímidos en gritar sus sentimientos al mundo, pues le recordaba que todavía había cosas buenas en este mundo.

Sin embargo, Andy tuvo que regresar a la realidad muy rápidamente cuando se estacionaron frente a un motel de tercera. Se encontraban en un barrio semiurbano, lejos del lado comercial y turístico de la ciudad. Se incorporó en el asiento y se acomodó el cabello y la ropa, asegurándose de que sus navajas siguieran escondidas donde las había colocado al salir.

–¿Listos? – preguntó ella a los dos hombres, quienes asintieron y salieron del auto.

Como siempre, ella caminó enfrente de sus compañeros, entrando en el lugar con seguridad. La joven detrás del mostrador los miró con preocupación, a pesar de la sonrisa que le dedicó Joe y el amable asentimiento de Nicky, y decidió levantarse y esconderse en la oficina de su ausente gerente. Andy lo notó mientras abordaba el precario elevador y tuvo que contener su gesto de apreciación ante la inteligencia de la chica; la situación podía tornarse peligrosa y nefasta para todos en el edificio, si el chico nuevo planeaba jugárselas sucio.

El elevador se detuvo en el cuarto piso con un chirrido molesto, pero ninguno de los tres se preocupó por el viejo mecanismo o la inestabilidad de éste. En su lugar, salieron y caminaron hacia la izquierda, siguiendo el largo pasillo hasta la última puerta, habitación 32, cerca de la ventana que conectaba con la escalera de emergencia. Los tres lo notaron, el chico estaba listo para una contingencia.

Andy golpeó la puerta suavemente ante un gesto de espíritu cooperativo, pero una de sus manos se dirigió a uno de sus cuchillos. Nicky le lanzó una mirada a Joe, quien sólo le sonrió. El hombre parecía relajado, pero se encontraba listo para anteponerse entre cualquier arma y su pareja. Aunque nada de ello era necesario, ya que Ianto abrió la puerta con una sonrisa educada.

–Buenos días– saludó el hombre– Los esperaba más temprano– admitió mientras retrocedía para dejarlos pasar en la vieja habitación– El té ya se ha enfriado–comentó ante unos vasos de un solo uso con bolsitas de té en ellas.

Andy avanzó sin decir nada, sus ojos explorando cada rincón de la habitación, buscando señales de peligro. Ianto no le dedicó mucho tiempo y la dejo explorar el lugar a sus anchas. El hombre tenía más interés en la pareja enfrente suyo. Sus ojos azules mirando de pies a cabeza a Joe, admirándolo y analizándolo, antes de mirar a Nicky. Los dos se miraron, sin saber que decir, antes de que fuese el hombre mayor quien rompiera el silencio.

–Mi nombre es Nicky–se presentó– Éste es Joe, mi corazón– agregó señalando a su pareja–. Yo…–

–¿Cuándo y cómo conociste a Jack? –preguntó con simpleza mientras avanzaba a la mesita donde tomó unos de los tés y bebió un sorbo.

–Segunda guerra mundial, Filipinas–le contestó con sinceridad–. Perdí contacto en el 45’ y no volví a saber de él– dijo con pesadumbre.

–Eso es bueno…– replicó sorprendiéndolos– No quiero pensar en que hubiera Torchwood si hubiera sabido de la existencia de otros inmortales– dijo para sí conociendo la respuesta–. No me sorprende que Jack mantuviera en secreto que había otros como él por cómo fue tratado por la misma organización– Todo color se perdió del rostro de Nicky.

–¿Fue torturado? –preguntó preocupado Nicky, Joe puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su pareja para reconfortarlo– ¿Qué hicieron con él? –cuestionó con determinación en el rostro.

El hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos azules intentó no mirar por mucho tiempo a Nicky. Un sentido de incomodidad le anudó el estomago al ver la belleza en él y imaginar lo que Jack pudo compartir con ese hombre. Nicky. Más aún al ver la angustia y la fría ira en sus ojos, obviamente deseaba venganza en nombre de Jack, e Ianto tuvo que preguntarse: _¿Qué tipo de relación tuvo este hombre con el hombre del futuro?_

Los celos de Ianto eran estúpidos, él lo sabía, pero, no obstante, fluyeron en él con mucha facilidad como si su sangre los bombeara por su cuerpo. Ianto siempre supo que él no era el primero en ocupar un lugar en la vida de Jack y, eventualmente, se había convencido que no iba a ser el último. Cuando había sido mortal, esos últimos minutos antes de morir por primera vez, él había intentando consolar la idea de que su amante lo olvidaría con el pasar de los años y así como la relación que hubo entre ellos, una relación que ni siquiera él estaba seguro de qué tipo era. Su amor por Jack desaparecería con su muerte y éste encontraría a alguien más. Él ver a Nicky sólo le recordaba lo frágil que era su lazo con el hombre que había aprendido amar los últimos años de su vida.

–Debes tener preguntas–interrumpió Joe con gentileza al ver la desconfianza y hostilidad de Ianto hacia su pareja– Así como nosotros…– empezó a decir cuando Ianto miró sorprendido a la fémina en la habitación y se abalanzó contra ella

Andy se detuvo a ver dos cuadernos sobre la mesita de noche. Uno era una carpeta gruesa y contenía distintos tamaños de hojas y el otro era un cuaderno de cuero negro. Una de sus manos se dirigió a tomar el cuaderno oscuro, cuando escuchó los pasos de Ianto acercarse con velocidad. Instintivamente, la mujer usó uno de los cuchillos que traía sobre ella y le rajó la garganta al hombre desconocido para ella en un acto de defensa.

Ianto se sujetó del cuello, intentando inútilmente que la sangre saliese de su cuerpo, antes de caer por la debilidad. Nicky se acercó al hombre y lo abrazó, evitando que se derrumbará por completo, mientras éste perdía la consciencia rápidamente. Joe miró a Andy con una ceja enarcada.

–Lo siento–dijo ella– ¡Me sorprendió! –se excusó mientras veía el desastre en la ropa del hombre. Afortunadamente, la sangre no había manchado de forma significativa la alfombra de la habitación– ¡Mierda! –susurró al pensar en que iban a tener que escabullirse.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Nicky, viendo al joven en sus brazos y cómo poco a poco la herida dejaba de sangrar–. Las primeras veces siempre tardamos en regresar– Sus ojos se fijaron en la mujer delante de él.

–Sácalo por la escalera de emergencia–dijo Andy– Espéranos en el auto y que nadie te vea– Nicky asintió y cargó al hombre entre sus brazos con cuidado antes de salir de la habitación– Empaca sus cosas mientras limpió– le ordenó a Joe mientras caminaba al baño en busca de jabón para limpiar la sangre. No iba a eliminar la evidencia por completo, pero iba a servir para darles tiempo. Cuando se dieran cuenta, ellos ya estarían fuera del país.

Joe empezó a guardar todas las cosas que se encontraban repartidas en el lugar en una mochila, la cual se encontraba arrumbada en una esquina de la habitación. Ropa y cualquier cosa que pudiese identificarlo; aunque no había mucho, ya que Ianto no tenía ninguna identificación sobre él. Cuando se acercó a la mesita de noche, se detuvo a abrir el cuaderno que hizo que el hombre se acercará de manera tan violenta e inesperada a Andy.

La letra que estaba plasmada era pequeña y un poco desaliñada, pero completamente legible. Tras leer un poco, Joe se dio cuenta que éste era el diario personal del joven gales. Su deseo de proteger su privacidad había hecho que reaccionará irracionalmente. El hombre pudo sentir la mirada de Andy sobre él y supo que ella se encontraba curiosa por el contenido de la libreta.

–Es su diario–le informó mientras lo guardaba en la mochila. Ella soltó un bufido y negó con la cabeza con incredulidad y un poco de culpa–. No te preocupes, jefa– le dijo él mientras guardaba la otra carpeta sin ver el contenido– Prácticamente que nos mates es un rito de iniciación para nosotros– bromeo mientras cerraba la mochila y la cargaba sobre su hombro.

–Debo dejar de hacer eso–murmuro mientras terminaba de limpiar el sangriento desastre.

–No creo que lo hagas–comentó Joe mientras salían, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y se escabullían por la ventana y las escaleras de emergencia– No tienes paciencia para usar tus palabras– bromeo mientras bajaban.

Ella rodó los ojos sin contestar. No tenía defensa y sabía que el otro tenía razón. Sólo esperaba que no tuviera que vivir está situación nuevamente. No sabría si pudiese lidiar con la iniciación de otro inmortal, especialmente en cómo le resultó tanto con Booker como Ianto. Ya estaba demasiado cansada para lidiar con esa mierda. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. Espero que hayan pasado un buen tiempo. Dejen un comentario para saber sus opiniones sobre el capítulo y la historia. Por favor, no sean muy duros con Andy, la mujer ha pasado por mucho y sus instintos de supervivencia le ganaron. ¿Qué piensan de la hostilidad de Ianto hacía Nicky?  
> Como siempre, les mando mis mejores deseos. Cuidense mucho.  
> XOXO


	5. Un nuevo comienzo

El aroma a aire marino y pescado fue lo primero que notó al despertar violentamente. Inhaló y exhaló con fuerza, deseoso del precioso oxígeno con el cual llenar sus pulmones, mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de las personas que habían ido a buscarlo a su habitación. Sin embargo, no los encontró ni se encontraba en el motel en que se había estado quedando.

El hombre se encontró rodeado de gruesas paredes de metal, redes de pesca y ganchos de metal. No sabía cómo habría llegado ahí, posiblemente los otros lo habían secuestrado, pero podía intuir que se encontraba en el almacén de un bote pesquero. El fuerte olor a vida marina y el bambaleo del barco hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. Tuvo que contener las arcadas que le sacudieron mientras se levantaba del lecho de gruesas cobijas en el que había estado tendido. Una vez de pie, él pudo apreciar que alguien a su alrededor había limpiado a su alrededor, dejando linternas cerca de él y preparado para su comodidad la cama improvisada para brindarle la mayor comodidad posibles teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

Estaba recuperándose del mareo y el asco por el aroma cuando recordó la razón por la que había perdido la consciencia. ¡La mujer lo había asesinado! Se llevó la mano a la garganta, la cual ya estaba totalmente curada y no había marca alguna de la herida, como reflejo. Soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras dejaba caer la mano. Tal vez no debía haber intentado quitarle su diario a la fuerza. Tal vez debió haberlo hablado y pedido educadamente que no lo abriera, pero su instinto por proteger su privacidad y sus secretos fueron más fuertes.

Obviamente, la mujer sólo había actuado en respuesta a su acción, sin ninguna malicia, y para protegerse. Podía recordar la cara angustiada de ella y los brazos de alguien abrazándolo antes de perder la consciencia. Por lo que podía intuir sobre los otros inmortales, estos llevaban una vida de guerreros, guardianes, que los ponía en constante peligro. Esta vida los había obligado a estar siempre a la defensiva e Ianto no los culpaba; la humanidad podía ser bastante corrupta y dañina y ellos habían visto lo peor de ella.

Un enorme chirrido llamó la atención de Ianto y lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La pesada puerta de metal que comunicaba se abrió, dejando que la luz natural llenará el lugar. Ianto se cubrió los ojos ante el repentino cambio de iluminación. Un fuerte golpe sordo le indicó que la puerta se había cerrado y que era seguro mirar. El amable hombre de cabello oscuro rizado y hermosos ojos marrones le dedicó una sonrisa como saludó; su nombre era Joe, si la memoria de Ianto no le fallaba.

–¡Oh! – exclamó el recién llegado al verlo de pie– Es bueno verte de vuelta en el mundo de los vivos–bromeó mientras se acercaba.

–Sí– admitió él con voz ronca y una pequeña sonrisa ante el buen humor del otro– ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve muerto? –preguntó curioso.

–Unos veinte minutos–le dijo Joe. Eso hizo que Ianto enarcará una ceja al no entender como en veinte minutos lo habían trasladado de un lugar a otro–. Pero Nicky te noqueó antes de que pudieras reaccionar para evitar que llamarás la atención de otros con tu aspecto– explicó señalando su camisa manchada. Las cejas de Ianto subieron hasta su línea de cabello mientras veía su camisa y maldecía en silencio; la prenda estaba arruinada–. Luego, Andy creyó que lo mejor era drogarte para que no causarás problemas–añadió mientras caminaba hacia la masa de cobijas y revelaba que lo que le había servido de almohada eran mochilas con ropa–, sin embargo, ella se pasó de cantidad y estuviste dormido por casi un día–reveló con ligereza mientras le entregaba un montón de ropa.

–Gracias–murmuro tímidamente, un poco sorprendido por toda la situación.

Joe se volteó, dándole la espalda, en un intento de darle privacidad. Ianto se sacudió la sorpresa y empezó a quitarse la ropa sucia. Mientras lo hacía, se encontró intrigado por la confianza que el otro hombro parecía tenerle. Mostrarse vulnerable, al darle la espalda y estar totalmente, relajado, a pesar de que no lo conocía. Tal vez influía que, al no poder morir, no había nada que Ianto pudiese hacer que lo lastimase de forma permanente. Aun así, Ianto intuía que había algo más en el gesto.

–Gracias por la cama– exclamó cuando terminó de vestirse al suponer que el hombre había sido el responsable. La camiseta gris le quedaba un poco floja, pero los jeans oscuros eran de su talla. Conservó sus botas al no tener sustituto de ellas.

–Fue mi Nicky–contestó con suavidad y franqueza.

Ianto lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se tensó. Joe pudo apreciar la incomodidad en el galés y su sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Él había notado la desconfianza y agresión que el otro había manifestado hacia Nicky y no le gustaba ni un poco. Por lo que decidió aclarar el asunto con el hombre antes de dejarlo cerca de su amado una vez más.

–¿Por qué actuaste de esa manera con Nicky? –preguntó Joe– Si no querías conocernos, ¿por qué nos diste tu ubicación?

–Yo…un amigo de Jack me dijo que debía conocerlos–confesó Ianto incomodó ante la abrasiva mirada de Joe–. Por ello, decidí darles una oportunidad– Tragó saliva mientras meditaba como decir lo que sentía hacia la pareja del otro sin provocarle, ya que éste parecía protector del otro–. Nicky…–pronunció su nombre con cuidado–…es parte del pasado de Jack y, no quiero ser un pendejo, pero él…–

–Nicky no fue uno de sus amantes–interrumpió Joe– E, incluso si lo hubiera sido, no habría razón para que actuases así; el pasado ya no importa–le regañó como a un niño.

–Es obvio que nunca has conocido a Jack–replicó Ianto en su defensa, un poco herido al tener que revelar sus inseguridades. 

–Conozco a Nicky–contestó el otro con seriedad–. Lo he conocido por casi mil años– Ianto lo miró con un poco de tristeza–. He visto imperios caer y alzarse con él a mi lado. He presenciado la ira de todos los elementos en este mundo y su presencia a hecho que ninguna tormenta, por devastadora que ésta fuera, agobie la paz de mi alma. La crueldad de los hombres y las heridas que ellos han dejando sobre mí sólo han podido ser curadas por la dulzura de sus labios y la caridad de su alma– declaró Joe con una certeza de un adorador fiel a su dios– Entiendo que eres joven, poco conoces de amor, pero no permitiré que lastimes a Nicky con tus acciones o palabras, aunque seas mi hermano–le advirtió y Ianto abrió la boca en sorpresa al ser llamado hermano por el otro–, él no merece tu hostilidad por la inseguridad que sientes–.

–Lo siento–fue lo único que Ianto pudo decir.

Éste admiró en la mirada del otro. Nunca había visto tanto coraje y amor en una sólo persona en su vida, tal vez, porque estaba acostumbrado a la vida rápida que llevaba en Torchwood y a la inestabilidad que la posibilidad de que alguien amase de tal manera, intensa y sin duda, le era ajeno. Ni siquiera la pasión de Jack por el Doctor se podía comparar a la que podía percibir del otro hombre hacia su amado.

¿ _Podía el amor soportar el tiempo y adversidad? ¿Realmente se podía amar por siempre?_ Ianto pensó con sobriedad y tristeza mientras reconocía la vergüenza de sus actos y su futilidad. Había actuado como un infante irracional. Los celos siempre habían sacado lo peor de él…

–No sé cual es tu historia con Jack Harkness– repuso Joe al ver el conflicto en el rostro de Ianto– Asumí que estaban juntos…–

–Éramos amantes–respondió Ianto– Sólo eso…–añadió con voz temblorosa.

Joe miró al nuevo inmortal y entendió la duda, así como la posición de éste. Algunos amores no eran para siempre. Él lo sabía al haberlo visto a lo largo de los años: Romances que sólo duraban algunos años hasta que uno de los involucrados crecía fuera de la relación, otros que el amor no había sido suficientemente fuerte contra las fuertes corrientes de la vida y unos pocos que su relación los llevó a una temprana muerte. Él había sido realmente afortunado por encontrar a su corazón y que ellos rompieran las barreras que otros quisieron poner entre ellos.

–Tú lo amas–dijo Joe con suavidad, acercándose y tomándolo de la mano, sorprendiendo a Ianto–. Perdón por ser tan duro contigo, el bienestar de Nicky siempre a sido mi prioridad y, a veces, me ciega– Ianto negó con la cabeza desestimando –. Tal vez algún día tendrás la confianza para hablar sobre ti con nosotros y nos permitas cargas tus penas y compartir tu felicidad, _shaqiq_ – finalizó para luego abrazarlo.

Ianto se quedó quieto por un momento, sin saber que hacer ante el gesto del otro. Él no estaba acostumbrado a recibir abrazos, ya que pocas veces en su vida había recibido uno; cuando era un niño, su madre pocas veces tenía razón para darle un abrazo y, como adulto, él había puesto demasiadas barreras entre él y la gente a su alrededor para evitar ser lastimado. Sin embargo, no quiso alejarse del abrazo, sino que por primera vez se dio cuenta lo mucho que necesitaba del contacto.

Joe se separó después de un rato y lo miró al rostro. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas mientras intentaba controlar las emociones que se revolvían en su interior y recuperar su tranquilidad. El inmortal mayor le palmeó la espalda en consuelo.

–Vamos afuera–le dijo– Nicky y Andy estarán ansiosos de conocerte– Lo guío hacia la puerta– Está vez esperemos que nadie termine muerto– bromeó mientras salían de la bodega y subían a la cubierta.

–¿Puedo preguntar cómo tú y Nicky terminaron juntos? –preguntó Ianto mientras subían la frágil escalera de metal.

–Es una larga historia–le contestó el otro con una sonrisa– Una que empezó con sangre–admitió mientras llegaban a la cubierta, la tripulación los miró de reojo sin decir nada.

–Sin embargo, están juntos– se aventuró a decir Ianto, ganándose una carcajada de Joe.

–No hay día que no agradezca a Dios por unir nuestros destinos–comentó con una sinceridad que hirió a Ianto– Algún día te contaremos la historia, Nicky y yo– le prometió mientras se acercaban a la proa del barco.

Andy se encontraba apoyada contra la borda de cara a ellos. Sus ojos cubiertos por gafas y su cabello corto era acariciado por la brisa marina. Mientras que Nicky se encontraba de espaldas a ellos, apoyado en la borda con los codos, y cantando en voz baja para sí. Al estar viendo en su dirección, la mujer fue la primera en verlos.

Ella se incorporó y les sonrió de lado, sus ojos cautelosos fijos en Ianto. Nicky sintió el movimiento de ella, por lo qué se giró para ver la razón de ello. Sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa cuando vio a Joe, pero ésta desapareció cuando miró a Ianto.

–Hola–dijo Ianto, dirigiéndose a él directamente. Andy le lanzó una mirada divertida a Joe, quien le guiñó el ojo en respuesta– Ianto Jones– se presentó con una sonrisa pequeña en los labios y extendió una de sus manos.

–Nicolo di Genova–respondió y estrechó su mano en respuesta. Sus ojos buscaron sinceridad en el rostro de Ianto, cautos ante las acciones pasadas del hombre. Sin embargo, no encontró deshonestidad en él.

–Lamento haber sido un imbécil en el hotel–se disculpó Ianto– No tengo justificación– Ianto miró al suelo, avergonzado–, pero espero que puedas perdonarme–Nicky lo miró por un segundo dudativo.

–No hay rencor, _fratellino_ – contestó Nicky y palmeó su hombro en simpatía–. Nunca lo hubo–le aseguró y Joe sonrió abiertamente.

–Hombres–murmuro Andy, llamando la atención de los tres, rodando los ojos ante su momento intimo– Andromache de Scythia– se presentó con desenfado– Lamento lo del hotel– comentó con simpleza.

–Creo que podre perdonarte– contestó Ianto con humor en sus ojos–. Pero, tengo que preguntar…–Andy lo miró con una ceja enarcada–… ¿Es una costumbre tuya ir matando gente?– preguntó travieso, sacándole una carcajada a Joe mientras que Nicky sonrió levemente y asintió.

–No siempre– contestó Andy con la misma ligereza–. Depende de qué humor despierte– replicó con una sonrisa coqueta.


	6. Ser valiente o no ser valiente

El sentimiento de agua entrando en sus pulmones, lentamente agotando el poco oxígeno en ellos, y desesperación llenaron el cuerpo de Ianto/Qyuhn. No había nada a su alrededor, sólo oscuridad. Una ira enloquecedora se apodero de ellos contra aquellos que le condenaron a esta muerte infinita. ¿Dónde estaba Andromache? ¿Yusuf? O ¿Nicolo?

Las pequeñas pistas que le deba los dos hombres nuevos, el francés y el galés, ellos sabían que los otros tres habían seguido con sus vidas después de 100 años de búsqueda, rindiéndose… Realmente la habían olvidado en esa caja de hierro. El dolor y traición no eran nuevos; sin embargo, cada resurrección estos se volvían más intensos y se apoderaban de sus corazones. El odio que sentían era tan letal como el agua que los mataba…

Ianto despertó sobresaltado, gritando, provocando que los otros en el pequeño lugar en el que estaban quedando en el bote. Andy despertó abruptamente y apuntó a su alrededor con el arma que mantenía con ella. Nicky hizo lo mismo, mirando a su alrededor y protegiendo a Joe con su cuerpo. Mientras por parte de su amado, la reacción fue más lenta; el hombre del cabello rizado abrió los ojos con pesadez sin saber cómo reaccionar.

–Lo siento– se disculpó Ianto entre lágrimas mientras intentaba calmarse. Sus pulmones con cada respiración le dolían como un recuerdo fantasma de lo que su consciencia había sido testigo. Por lo que le habían contado, durante los ratos libres en el barco, esos sueños eran una forma de conectar con otros como ellos. Pero, su instinto le decía que no debía comentar la experiencia, ya que no quería despertar malos recuerdos.

–¿Qué viste? –preguntó Joe con voz ronca a la vez que Andy y Nicky guardaban sus armas.

–Una pelea de borrachos– mintió rápidamente, rememorando sueños pasados que no les hubiera contado.

–Ese es Booker– dijo Andy con suavidad, sus ojos entrecerrados, pero su postura se mostraba relajada a la vez que se volvía a acostar en su lecho– El otro miembro del equipo– explicó con soltura.

–Es todo un sujeto, ¿eh? –comentó el galés sarcásticamente, provocando que Joe soltará una risita y Nicky sonriera levemente.

–No tienes idea– le respondió Joe con cierto humor ambiguo en su voz, su pareja le dio un ligero codazo en el costado. –Es cierto– se defendió mientras besaba la mejilla del latino.

Ianto se les quedó viendo un segundo, conmovido; los celos que había sentido por Nicky al inicio habían desaparecido y una admiración hacia él había nacido en su lugar. Negando con la cabeza, Ianto se levantó de su cama improvisada, estirando cada uno de sus extremidades, antes de caminar hacia la puerta. La pareja lo miraron curiosos, sus ojos llenos de preguntas, y él les dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Los dos se relajaron y no evitaron que saliese, sus pasos ligeros para no despertar a nadie.

En cubierta, algunos de los trabajadores le dedicaron una sonrisa torcida o una mirada corta antes de seguir con lo suyo. El primer día que había estado en la embarcación, los otros tres le informaron que éste era un barco contrabandista, lo cual era obvio después de una ligera inspección al lugar. Y, aunque el viaje era más largo que cualquier otra ruta comercial o barcos de pasajeros, les daba el anonimato que necesitaban como habitantes inmortales fuera de la ley. Soltó un suspiro y se apoyó sobre la borda, viendo el cielo nocturno reflejarse en las olas del mar.

No sabía el nombre de la mujer con la que soñaba, la otra inmortal, ni cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese horrible lugar, pero tampoco tenía el valor para preguntarle a los otros al no querer despertar memorias dolorosas. Él dudaba que ellos la habían olvidado como ella presumía, pero, por lo que podía entender, estaba encerrada en el fondo del océano… ¡El Océano! Por ello, no podía culparla por cualquier sentimiento de desolación y desesperanza que sintiese debido sus circunstancias. Aunque también empatizaba con los otros tres inmortales; no podía imaginar el tipo de búsquedas que hubieran podido llevar antes del siglo XIX y XX, las cuales, claramente, había tenido resultados negativos.

–No estabas soñando con Booker– dijo Andy detrás de él. Ella lo sorprendió y provocó que saltará en su lugar–. No engañas a nadie– le confesó mientras se colocaba a su lado y se apoyaba en la borda. Ianto alzó la ceja ante el insulto hacia su habilidad de mentir, ofendido, pero lo dejo pasar–. Pero agradezco la consideración– agregó con una sonrisa triste– Su nombre era Qyuhn– le informó.

–Lamento tu perdida– respondió Ianto– No debe ser fácil cargar con ese peso en la espalda– comentó él empáticamente.

–Cuando Booker dejó de despertar sobresaltado por les pesadillas, pensé que ella ya no estaba sufriendo– le contó con voz rota–…Agradecí que ella ya no sufriera– Carraspeó para no quedarse sin voz–. Pero parece que Booker sólo encontró en el alcohol una forma de dejar de soñar con ella o no acordarse–Se lamentó mientras miraba hacia el mar, incapaz de mirar al hombre a su lado.

–No es tu culpa– intervino Ianto. Se acercó ligeramente a la mujer, pero no se atrevió a tocarla. Su cercanía pareció suficiente para reconfortarla–. Nunca lo fue– le consoló.

–Nunca debí dejar de buscarla– replicó ella mirándolo.

–No podías dejar de vivir– señaló Ianto– Me imaginó que todas las búsquedas que realizaron sólo eran angustiosas y una tortura para ustedes– Los ojos azules del varón pudieron apreciar como el terror y el dolor nadaban en los de ella–. No podían consumirse de esa manera– indicó él con lógica, dejando de lado los sentimientos de Qyuhn por el momento–. Cuando estaba apuntó de morir por primera vez, estaba aterrorizado de que Jack y mi familia me olvidarán– Ella frunció el ceño sin entender–Egoístamente desee que no se olvidarán de mí, la idea misma me causaba angustia e ira– le confesó–, ya que me parecía injusto que mi vida se acabará y la de ellos no– explicó con amargura–. Sin embargo, ahora, no quiero que ellos dejen de seguir adelante; quiero que vivan en lugar de llorarme– compartió. En su mente, la imagen de su hermana deprimida ardía vivamente.

Andy no contestó. En su lugar de ello, regresó su mirada al mar y se perdió en sus propias reflexiones. Ianto se quedó a su lado sin decir nada. Los dos se quedaron en silencio. El canto de las olas y los ruidos de los trabajadores se volvieron el ruido de fondo para ellos que disfrutaban del consuelo que le daba la presencia del otro.

–Eres el primero de nosotros que se ha tomado tan bien la inmortalidad– observó en voz alta la mujer después de casi media hora de silencio–.

–No es lo más extraño que he visto– alegó Ianto con una sonrisa tímida– Una vez vi a un hombre-pez manejar un deportivo– bromeó y ella soltó una risa incrédula.

¿Por qué trabajabas en Torchwood? –le preguntó Andy curiosa.

–Siempre estuve fuera de lugar y lo extraño siempre me atrajo– admitió el varón– El trabajo más bizarro que pude encontrar y satisfacía mi necesidad de saber lo que otros no– Soltó una risita cínica–. No me arrepiento, pero, a veces, me preguntó que hubiera pasado si nunca me hubiera unido–.

Ella hizo una mueca ante la punzada de dolor que despertaba esa pregunta. Ianto entendió inmediatamente. Ese tipo de preguntas eran las que atormentaban a una persona a lo largo de su vida; un inmortal sólo las sufriría mil veces peor. Tal vez debería intentar no hacer ese tipo de cuestionamientos por su bienestar mental.

–Lo que no entiendo es: ¿Por qué yo? –cuestionó el joven al universo–. Sé que no hay una respuesta a eso, pero quien sea o lo que sea que me escogió para unirme a ustedes realmente tiene un terrible sentido del humor o poco criterio– rechistó.

–No creo que te des el suficiente crédito– objetó Andy.

–Yo nunca estuve hecho para pelear ni soy excesivamente valiente…No soy un guerrero o un soldado– indicó– Sólo soy un chico de oficina que por falta de personal fue promovido a agente de campo glorificado– le dijo con autodesprecio.

– Moriste intentando ayudar a salvar a los niños de este mundo– protestó ella rápidamente.

–Intentar es la palabra clave– replicó Ianto desestimándose.

Andy lo miró por un segundo. Su mirada provocó que el joven se tensará al sentirse frente a un depredador; éste no había olvidado lo letal que ella era. Sin embargo, no se dejó intimidar; le respondió la mirada expectante y atentó por cualquier acción que la mujer pudiese elegir hacer. 

El galés tuvo razón al tomar la precaución de prepararse porque la mujer sin previo aviso lo atacó. El hombre apenas tuvo oportunidad de esquivar el primer puñetazo cuando la mujer ya le había lanzado el segundo, acertando esta vez. El golpe provocó que Ianto perdiese el equilibrio por un segundo y Andy aprovechó para seguir atacándolo.

En esta ocasión, Ianto pudo bloquear el golpe y colocarse en posición defensiva. Obviamente tenía el entrenamiento estándar que todo miembro de Torchwood debía tener y, después de la muerte de Owen y Toshiko, Jack había insistió en que aprendiese autodefensa, encargándose personalmente de enseñarle. El punto clave era la palabra defensa, ya que esto era lo que predominaba su estilo de combate.

Con cierta torpeza, el varón detuvo todos los golpes de la mujer. El estilo de ella era muy parecido al de Jack; es decir, peleaba sucio y ágil, pero de manera inteligente y contaba con mucha más experiencia que él. Por lo que intentó hacer lo que su examante le enseñó: Usar su entorno a su favor.

Mientras intenta evitar encontrarse al alcance de la mujer, miró a su alrededor e intentó improvisar un plan. Andy aprovechó su distracción y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, rompiéndosela. Ianto retrocedió para recuperarse; la sangra corría abundantemente por su rostro. Sin embargo, ella no le dio tiempo de hacerlo, ya que lo tomó por sus brazos y lo tiró sobre su hombro, provocando que cayera en el suelo metálico del navío.

A pesar del dolor, Ianto siguió peleando y tomó a Andy del pie y uso sus piernas para tirarla. Tuvo el éxito parcial al lograr que cayera, pero no contaba con la experiencia e instinto de la mujer, quien se giró sobre su lugar e usó sus piernas para ahorcarlo. Él se quedó quieto, rindiéndose.

–No eres una pérdida– dijo Andy mientras lo soltaba–. Solo falta pulirte un poco–comentó con humor a la vez que miraba alrededor. Algunos trabajadores los habían estado mirado curiosos, pero, ante la afilada mirada de la mujer, ellos regresaron a lo suyo, dejando a Joe y Nicky como únicos espectadores. Los dos habían subido a buscarlos.

–No creo que me guste la idea– replicó Ianto desde el suelo.

–Ya veremos– contestó ella con cariño– Tenemos mucho tiempo para averiguar cual es tu camino– le informó con cierta malicia mientras se sacudía la ropa.

Ianto soltó un gruñido desde su lugar, no importándole empaparse por la brisa o la sangre, a la vez que recuperaba su aliento. Escuchó dos pares de pisadas acercarse, pero al no sentir a Andy preocuparse supuso que eran sus otros dos acompañantes. Dándole la razón, sintió las familiares manos de Joe sobre él, ayudándole a levantarse.

–¿Vieron eso? – les preguntó el menor.

–Sí– contestó Nicky– No estuvo tan mal–dijo sincero e Ianto le dedicó una mueca– Andy lleva peleando desde antes de que las naciones actuales se formarán, es un milagro que soportarás tanto tiempo– le consoló el castaño.

–Mejorarás con el tiempo–le prometió Joe– Aunque es posible que nunca le ganes a nuestra intrépida líder– agregó el hombre guiñándole el ojo a la mujer, quien rodó los ojos.

–Debemos descansar lo que podemos–les ordenó antes de bajar la escalera dispuesta a seguir sus propias palabras.

–Debemos dormir, mañana llegaremos a Bilbao–comentó Nicky mientras tomaba la mano de Ianto y Joe jalándolos hacia su cuarto, lanzándoles una mirada precavida a los miembros de la tripulación que estaban trabajando el turno nocturno.

–¿No hubiera sido más rápido tomar un ferry comercial? –preguntó Ianto mientras bajaban la escalera– Llevamos casi cinco días en este barco–murmuro enfermó del mar.

–Imagina cómo era cuando se viajaba a América en barco de vela–se burló Joe– Te lanzarías de la borda ante el tiempo y la suciedad que se acumulaba en el viaje– Nicky se estremeció al recordar a la vez que entraban a la habitación– Es una maravilla lo rápido que es viajar de un lado a otro en el mundo contemporáneo–.

–Excepto por la contaminación ambiental– repuso Ianto con picardía.

–Excepto por eso–concedió el hombre– Aunque hay algunos que buscan alternativas a los combustibles fósiles– añadió con esperanza antes de esquivar el zapato que lanzó Andy.

–Duérmanse– decretó con el ceño fruncido desde su lugar.

Ianto sólo pudo sonreír mientras se dejaba llevar por Nicky hacia sus camas improvisadas. La pareja había movido su lecho para que estuviera entre los suyos. No era la primera vez que ellos permitían que él descansará con ellos, pero Ianto aún se avergonzaba, y conmovía, del hecho, ya que sentía que invadía su tiempo de intimidad. Sin embargo, lo agradecía, porqué ellos mantenían alejados las pesadillas. De igual manera que, aunque el galés no lo admitiría, él necesitaba todo el contacto humano posible para procesar sus traumas.

Joe se acostó detrás de Ianto, abrazándolo a la altura de pecho y acercándolo a él. Su calor era reconfortante para Ianto. Mientras que Nicky se acostó enfrente suyo, mirándolo, y lo tomó por una de sus manos, llevándola a su pecho por un momento. Él podía bajo su mano el palpitar de su corazón y relajó su respiración para que imitará el ritmo. El latino alejó su mano de su pecho, pero no la soltó, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos y descansar. Ianto sabía que, en algún momento, el castaño se giraría para quedar frente a la puerta y el más joven terminaría abrazándolo.

 _Ojalá Andy se uniera a dormir con nosotros._ Consideró con cansancio mientras el sueño lo invadía. _Y que Jack también estuviera aquí_. Fue lo último que pensó antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, gracias por leer. ¿Qué opinan del capítulo?  
> *AVISO* Por cierto, este fic se va a actualizar cada dos semanas, por lo que el capítulo 7 se publicará el día jueves 29 de Octubre.


	7. Bienvenida amarga y café soluble

Booker cerró los ojos y se reclinó en el asiento en el que se encontraba sentado. El viento fresco y salino que soplaba desde el mar era buena para sus pulmones y le invitaban a relajarse mientras esperaba por el arribo de sus compañeros. Ellos habrían de llegar en algún momento u otro con el nuevo chico. El hombre se encontraba ansioso de conocerlo. Ya no era el más joven del grupo.

Por otra parte, Ianto Jones era todo un personaje; cuando había intentado buscar información de éste, para informar a los otros sobre él, y le fue muy difícil acceder a sus registros. Cada vez que había conseguido entrar a una red, una nueva barrera virtual se le presentó en su búsqueda. Incluso tuvo que destruir un equipo y escapar de Madrid, en donde se había estado hospedando unos días atrás mientras esperaba por los demás, cuando un grupo de agentes rastreo su posición por intentar a la red de UNIT. Todas estas complicaciones eran distracciones bienvenidas que despertaban su interés.

El hecho de que Ianto tuviera una familia viva sólo aumentaban su curiosidad y, al mismo tiempo, hacía que se sintiera tensó ante la posibilidad que él padeciera lo mismo que él sentía por su difunta familia. No quería ver a otro más sufrir de soledad; la tristeza que cargaban con ellos, Andy y él, eran suficientes para ahogar a una ciudad entera. Y, a pesar de ese deseo, una parte de él se sentía satisfecha de saber que habría alguien más que podría entenderlo a diferencia de Nicolo y Yusuf, quienes no podían comprender la soledad por más que lo intentarán.

El sonido de pasos y las risas de varones le sacaron de su meditación. El turno vespertino había terminado y los trabajadores estaban caminando de regreso a casa. Algunos de los obreros y trabajadores del embarcadero se detuvieron a mirarlo, el hombre de cabello castaño cenizo podía sentir sus miradas sobre él. Posiblemente estos se encontraban curiosos al ver a un desconocido con lentes oscuros sentado dentro de un auto seminuevo estacionado en una calle sin tránsito y que se había quedado en el auto por más de dos horas sin hacer nada, sólo robar pequeños tragos de su petaca; eso o se encontraban aburridos por la rutina y agradecían cualquier particularidad para distraerse. De cualquier forma, el inmortal los ignoro.

Se llevó la petaca a los labios, el aroma a whisky inundó sus fosas nasales, y bebió un trago largo. El sabor del licor era fuerte, pero nada a lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Mientras se pasaba la bebida, no pudo evitar recordar a ese americano:

_–Una botella de whisky–dijo un hombre al cantinero mientras se sentaba en el banquillo al lado de Booker.  
_

_El francés le miró. El hombre se veía tan miserable como él: su cabello estaba desarreglado, su ropa sucia y sus ojos nublados por un gran dolor. Su pronunciación en español lo delataba como nativo hablante del inglés y la forma en que arrastraba sus palabras revelaba sobre su estado de ebriedad._

_-Deberías ir más despacio, mi amigo-Booker dijo comprensivo cuando el barman le dio la botella, tomando el dinero que el hombre puso en la barra, y el otro hombre comenzó a beber por ella directamente._

_–¿Amigo? - Dijo mientras bajaba la botella y lo miraba. Sus ojos azules lo estudiaron un poco antes de darle una sonrisa triste-. Gracias por la preocupación, pero va a ser necesario más que esto para noquearme- Le aseguró y tomó otro largo trago de la botella._

_Booker se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención a la televisión. Tomó su bebida lentamente, bebiendo pequeños sorbos, y vio el partido de futbol. Lo cual sería más gracioso si Joe estuviera aquí también... El hombre a su lado terminó su segunda botella al mismo tiempo que Booker terminó su primera cerveza y no parecía satisfecho. El francés se sintió mal por él._

_–Lo siento, Ianto-el hombre murmuró a sí mismo- Te fallé...- Comenzó a llorar- y Alice...- Sus lamentos empezaron a hacerse más fuertes y su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente por ello._

_Booker miró a este hombre y decidió ayudarlo. Podía verse a sí mismo en él y hubiera querido ser asistido en su momento. Puso un montón de billetes sobre la barra y se levantó, llamando la atención del barman y le indicó con la cabeza que estaba pagando por ambos. Cuidadosamente, llevó al hombre fuera del lugar. El otro no se opuso ni luchó contra él, simplemente se dejó ir._

_El francés lo llevó parcialmente cargado todo el camino hasta un hostal. Era uno pequeño y en la recepción había una mujer pequeña que parecía preocupada al verlos, angustiada por el aspecto del americano. Booker pagó por una habitación con una sonrisa encantadora en su cara. La señorita le dio las llaves, sus ojos en el otro hombre, y le pidió que no lo dejara vomitar en las áreas comunes._

_Después de un viaje por elevador sin inconvenientes, Booker entró en la habitación y dejó al hombre en la cama. Éste todavía lloraba, pero estaba cayendo lentamente en el olvido. Booker le quitó de su largo abrigo y lo cubrió con una manta. Puso el abrigo en una silla y miró a su alrededor sin saber si debía irse o quedarse. Indeciso, exploró los bolsillos de su abrigo._

_Allí había una cartera y un reloj de bolsillo. No había ningún teléfono móvil u otras baratijas. Comprobó la cartera y no encontró nada útil, sólo dinero y dos fotos. La primera era una mujer joven con un bebé en sus brazos y la otra era... el chico nuevo, el nuevo inmortal... Ianto Jones._

_Booker miró al hombre dormido con una nueva perspectiva. Este hombre era parte del pasado del inmortal Ianto Jones (amigo o amante) y estaba de luto por él. Éste se encontraba devastado ya que pensaba que Ianto estaba muerto. El hombre se encontraba en el lugar que su esposa y los hijos se encontraron después de que él se convirtiera en inmortal…_

–¿Todo bien, Booker? –La voz de Andy lo regresó al presente e hizo que se sobresaltará en su asiento, tirando parte del contenido de su botella y que el varón apretará el agarre que mantenía en la pistola oculta en la guantera de la puerta. La mujer se encontraba a lado de su ventana con una ceja enarcada

–Maldita sea, Andy– le dijo con una sonrisa, no sorprendido por lo sigilosa que su líder podía ser.

–¿Estuviste esperando mucho tiempo? –le preguntó ella mientras le robaba su botella y bebía de ella, tomándose lo que quedaba en ella.

–No– desestimó el otro y buscó a los otros dos miembros faltantes y a Ianto. No se encontraban cerca. Andy cruzó enfrente del auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto, sentándose en el asiento disponible con pesadez.

–Fueron a comprar algo de comer–explicó la mujer, leyendo sus intenciones e inquietudes–. Joe duda que llenarás la despensa en nuestra ausencia– agregó con una risita.

Los cuatro podría sobrevivir comiendo cualquier cosa, pero Joe y Nicky se reusaban a vivir en condiciones precarias si pudieran evitarlo. Eso quería decir que el lugar donde se quedaba debía tener drenaje y comida de verdad disponible. Usualmente, aunque los dos se podían cocinar perfectamente, Nicky prepararía banquetes completos para el deleite de todos y se aseguraría que comieran.

–Tiene razón– admitió después de unos segundos de meditarlo. Él se había estado manteniendo vivo con pan, barras de granola y bebidas alcohólicas. Andy rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido. Los dos se quedaron en un silencio cómodo hasta que las voces de Joe y Nicky se escucharon a la lejanía. El francés instintivamente los buscó con la mirada.

Joe se encontraba hablando animado, Booker pudo identificar que se encontraba hablando en árabe, mientras Nicky negaba con la cabeza y le respondía en el mismo idioma. Los dos tenían un aura de felicidad que derretía el corazón del francés al mismo tiempo que lo lastimaba. Detrás de ellos, a unos pasos, se encontraba el chico nuevo, Ianto, leyendo una hoja de periódico mientras caminaba.

Booker estudió al hombre con atención. El galés era igual de alto que Joe, pero su postura y el aura que exudaba lo hacía ver más pequeño e insignificante. En una multitud, éste se perdería y nadie posaría sus ojos sobre él. Sin embargo, Booker sabía que todo era una actuación; una postura ante el mundo. Por la información que había podido obtener, el joven era valiente e inteligente al mismo tiempo que podía ser peligroso.

A diferencia de los cuatro inmortales más viejos, Ianto no tenía el cuerpo que se esperaría de alguien que luchaba de manera constante y ejerciera actividad física como forma de vida. Había una suavidad en su silueta y facciones que indicaba cierta comodidad en su estilo de vida, aunque Booker no dudaba que hubiera fuerza en el hombre. Al mismo tiempo que esa misma falta de aspereza hacía que pareciese dulce.

El francés se percató como Nicky se detuvo para asegurarse que el más joven se encontrará siguiéndolos y, gentilmente, lo tomaba del codo para guiarlo al mismo tiempo que le contestaba a Joe. El castaño no era alguien que tocará a los demás, a quienes no eran cercanos a él, a menos que no tuviera otra opción; por lo que la mente del hombre registró el detalle, pero no dijo nada. Tal vez, el motivo de esa confianza era la nueva hermandad que se había formado entre ellos ante la inmortalidad que compartían.

–Booker–le saludó Joe al verlo, una vez que se encontraron a un metro del auto–. ¿Todo bien? –le preguntó mientras abría la puerta y dejaba a Nicky e Ianto entrar en el asiento trasero.

–Perfecto–contestó el otro con una sonrisa– ¿Y la comida? –inquirió cuando estuvieron los tres adentró al mismo tiempo que arrancaba el auto.

–No había nada en la tienda–respondió Nicky con pesadez–Parece que pasaremos la noche comiendo lo que sea que tengas en la casa de seguridad y mañana tendremos que ir al mercado –comentó con cierto reproche ante el poco cuidado que el otro tenía con su persona.

–Al menos tengo café–replicó Booker mientras conducía y, por el espejo retrovisor, observó a Ianto que se encontraba sentado entre los otros dos. Los ojos verdes del francés se cruzaron con los azules del galés. Se miraron por unos segundos hasta que el castaño tuvo que regresar su mirada al camino.

–¿Es café de verdad? –preguntó una armoniosa voz masculina que Booker no había escuchado hasta ese momento, pero que, inmediatamente, asoció con el chico nuevo y sus ojos volvieron a buscarlo por el espejo.

–Soluble–respondió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba como sus cejas se fruncían ligeramente ante sus palabras y soltaba un gruñido bajo.

Obviamente se encontraba decepcionado por la idea, pero Booker no pudo evitar sentir ternura al ver el mohín en sus rosados labios. El francés inmediatamente desvió la mirada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello en un intentó de relajarse y distraerse. Él pudo sentir la mirada de Andy sobre él, pero, afortunadamente, ella tuvo la prudencia de no decir nada y, en su lugar, le subió a la radio.

No le extrañaba encontrar a un varón atractivo. El francés había tenido más un hombre como compañero de cama, aunque prefería a las mujeres. Pero, no debía pensar de esa manera en alguien que compartía su inmortalidad. No terminaría bien.

–No te preocupes–escuchó Booker como Joe le decía a Ianto–Mañana te prepararé el mejor café que hayas probado en la historia–le prometió y provocó que Booker volviese a poner su atención en ellos sin querer.

Nicky tenía una sonrisa leve, su mirada en su querido Joe, pero su cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia Ianto. El castaño acercó sus labios al oído de Ianto y murmuro algo que Booker no pudo escuchar que hizo que el más joven se riera y soltó un bufido indignado de Joe, quien juguetonamente le dio un golpecito en el hombro al pasar el brazo por detrás de la cabeza del galés. El francés no pudo notar como el brazo de Joe no se movió de su lugar, permaneciendo abrazando al nuevo y acariciando el hombre de Nicky.

Los conocidos monstruos de los celos y la soledad se apoderaron del corazón de Booker. Nicky y Joe habían tenido un tercer amante en el pasado. Alguien con el que compartían sus noches y días; casi siempre un alma sensible y bondadosa que ellos valorarían en vida y en muerte. El francés siempre había envidiado el amor que estos gozaban, cuando él tenía que estar solo y sufriendo la perdida de su familia, y esa amarga sensación solo crecía al verlos capaces de disfrutar del presente, de los mortales y seguir adelante.

No era justo que, ahora, ellos encontrarán a Ianto y lo integrarán en su relación. Aunque no podía asegurarlo, le incomodaba la cercanía entre ellos. _Necesitaba un_ _trago_ , pensó mientras pisaba el acelerador. No podía esperar a llegar a la casa de seguridad y esconderse en su habitación. Ahogarse en una botella de whisky o dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. Dejen sus comentarios. ¿Qué opinan de la caracterización que hice de Booker? Espero no haberme equivocado.


	8. Una agradable sorpresa

Ianto levantó la ropa que encontraba tirada en el suelo y, juzgando por el aspecto de ésta, la echó a la bolsa de manta junto al resto de ropa que había recolectado en su pequeña exploración de la casa. Previamente, el varón había recogido toda la basura que pudo encontrar y limpiado las áreas comunes con la intención de hacer el lugar más habitable y hogareño para todos.

Nicky, Joe y Andy habían salido en la mañana; Andy ha explorar los alrededores y los otros dos fueron al mercado a surtir la despensa. Ante el tiempo a solas, más por la fuerza de la costumbre de cuidar y brindar comodidad a otros que por ser responsable de ello, el galés había decidido en ocuparlo para ayudar un poco a su nuevo equipo.

La casa no era fea o vieja. En realidad, era todo lo contrario. Era una bonita casa de dos pisos, campirana, con tres habitaciones y dos cuartos de baño completos. La decoración y pintura de la cocina, así como los utensilios, eran de los ochenta, pero eso no era particularmente malo. Tal vez lo único que necesitaba atención eran el jardín del frente y el patio; los cuales habían sido dominados por la naturaleza y necesitaban ser podados.

Una exploración más profunda, le hizo saber que esta propiedad le pertenecía a Joe o Nicky. Tal vez a los dos. La razón detrás de esa deducción eran los dibujos que había encontrado mientras sacudía la pequeña salita y les quitaba el polvo a los libros almacenados en la vieja estantería. Dibujos que éste hubiera preferido no haber visto. Estos eran hermosos, no había duda de ello, pero, después de contemplarlos, no podría mirar directamente a Nicky sin recordar los bellos trazos que, posiblemente, Joe había capturado en el papel. Para evitar problemas, los volvió a esconder entre los libros y decidió que no diría nada sobre ello.

Ianto se detuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto de Booker, la cesta de ropa sucia en sus manos, y dudó sobre lo que debía hacer. El francés parecía ser una persona decente, por lo poco que sabía por medio de los otros tres inmortales y lo que había visto; sin embargo, éste no parecía ser una persona sociable. O, al menos, no parecía ser especialmente sociable con él.

Desde que llegaron a la casa, no había cruzado palabra con él, no directamente, pero no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Cada movimiento que él hacía era vigilado por el hombre. Ianto no podía culparlo por ser cuidadoso ni por sospechar de él, por lo que no dijo nada. Lo único que molestaba al galés era la necesidad del rubio de emborracharse.

Ianto no era un amante del alcohol. Sus experiencias con éste no eran buenas; siendo él quien lo bebía u otro. Él no estaba en contra de la bebida como una actividad recreativa o social; en ocasiones, él mismo bebía una cerveza o dos. Pero, cuando la persona lo hacía para perder el sentido sobre sí mismo, le recordaban demasiado a su padre y sus acciones.

El de cabellos oscuro sabía que no debía juzgar al otro. No conocía su historia ni sus penurias. No sabía que fantasmas lo perseguían ni el dolor en su corazón. Y, aun así, no podía evitar sentir cierta repulsión ante la imagen de verlo ebrio. Ianto sabía que la inmortalidad sólo podía prometer una cosa, perdida, y era natural que cada uno encontrará una manera de sobrellevarlo, pero el perderse de esa manera no sanaba nada. Una cura momentánea.

El sufrimiento constante de la vida eterna no era una excusa para no lidiar con el trauma y el luto. Jack solía mantenerse alejado de la bebida, puesto que él había tenido malas experiencias al encontrarse bajo la influencia del alcohol. Por su parte, Andy bebía, en cantidades impresionantes, pero ella procuraba mantenerse coherente y no perder el sentido. Mientras que Nicky y Joe solo usaban la bebida, y drogas por lo que ellos le habían contado, como una actividad recreativa.

Ianto no quería tener prejuicios contra nadie ni ser cruel. No quería ser ese imbécil. Sin embargo, él no podía evitar juzgar al rubio por su debilidad. Por esconderse detrás de la botella. Especialmente, por que él tenía a tres maravillosas personas como sistema de apoyo y equipo. Después del caos que Torchwood había sido, y lo decía con cariño, cualquier otro equipo parecía ser más colaborativo y empático, pero esto era una aparentaba ser la situación con el grupo de inmortales.

Aun así, el joven dudó en abrir la puerta por otro segundo antes de, tras tomar un respiro hondo, decidirse a hacerlo. Lo recibió una habitación no tan descuidada como el otro había temido: El hombre seguía tendido en una cama con sábanas seme-cubriendo su cuerpo, botellas vacías rodaban libres por el suelo y, de igual manera, algunas prendas de vestir que habían sido claramente usadas.

Ianto intentó ser tan silencioso como sus habilidades le permitían. Recogió la ropa y junto todas las botellas. Estas últimas no podría llevárselas en el momento, pero sería mejor que las juntase en un rincón para limpiar más tarde. Con el precioso cargo en su costal decidió que era hora de salir.

Sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar un murmullo salir de los labios del otro varón en la habitación. Él no entendió lo que el otro balbuceaba, pero pudo identificar que era francés. A pesar de no poder entender el significado de sus palabras, Ianto sintió el sentimiento detrás de ellas. Un sentimiento de tristeza y desolación.

La maldición del inmortal. La maldición de aquel que tiene que ver a los que se ama morir. La pesada carga de tener que seguir avanzando, ya que el mundo no se detenía por nadie. Ianto la conocía bien, la había visto en los ojos del Doctor y en el corazón de Jack. Por mucho tiempo, él le había temido, ya que había tenido miedo de dejar sólo a Jack. Todo prejuicio desapareció del corazón de Ianto en el momento que escuchó como los murmullos se volvían quejidos y lamentos.

Tras considerarlo un segundo, Ianto dejó el costal de ropa sucia en el suelo y se acercó al otro hombre. Lentamente, se sentó a su lado. Tenía miedo que alguno movimiento alertará el hombre e hiciese que despertará violentamente. No quería volver a ser asesinado por accidente.

El francés no pareció notar el movimiento de la cama. Con la misma cautela, Ianto movió su mano y empezó a acariciar el cabello del hombre. Poco a poco, éste empezó a recobrar su tranquilidad y su respiración se reguló. El de cabello oscuro no dejó de peinar su cabello con sus dedos hasta que él observó que el rostro de Booker recobraba cierta calma.

De igual manera, el más joven se permitió relajarse. No había prisa por terminar la limpieza. Por lo que, Ianto cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, sus dedos entretejidos con el cabello del otro, y apoyó su espalda y cabeza contra la pared.

 _¿Qué debía hacer?_ Pensó Ianto para sí. _No quiero pelear, no soy ese tipo de persona. No soy un guerrero._

Un ligero movimiento de parte de Booker sobresaltó ligeramente al galés. Éste miró a su regazo y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa pequeña se formará en su rostro al ver que, en su sueño, el hombre se había desplazado a su regazo. Traviesamente, pasó un dedo por la mejilla del rostro sin que el otro reaccionará.

Ante este hecho, su sonrisa aumentó y empezó a explorar las facciones del hombre en su regazo. Su dedo acarició el pómulo de su mejilla, notando la ligera aspereza de la barba de tres días que mantenía, y bajo hasta su mandíbula. Trazó el contorno de ésta mientras que, con la mirada, exploraba cada detalle del rostro del otro.

Las facciones afiladas y duras de su rostro le daban un toque sumamente típico del género masculino, al menos europeo, y que más de uno encontraría atractivo. Sus ojos, por el momento ocultos para él, era de un hermoso color verde con espectros avellana y grisáceos que cautivarían a cualquiera. Su cuerpo era fuerte, aunque sus músculos se escondían en la ropa holgada que usaba. Ianto podía admitir que él era hermoso. 

Su hermana le había preguntado si Ianto se sentía atraído hacia los hombres cuando le había cuestionado sobre su relación con Jack y él le había contestado que sólo el líder de Torchwood le hacía sentir de esa manera. Él no había mentido. Jack era el único hombre que le había hecho sentir de esa manera hasta ese momento.

Ianto siempre había sido así desde que él tenía consciencia. Él podía reconocer la belleza de las personas a su alrededor. No era ciego. Pero, sentirse atraído por alguien sólo ocurría después de que los conocía. No importaba si eran hombres, mujeres o los espectros entre los dos géneros anteriores. Necesitaba un vínculo entre él y la persona para sentirse atraído. Por lo que, no era muy bueno para juzgar que tan atractivo podía ser alguien, pero Booker debía serlo a su manera.

En sus observaciones, el inmortal recién convertido se dio cuenta que el francés había fruncido ligeramente el ceño. Nuevamente éste era acosado por sus penas e inquietudes. Ante esto, Ianto empezó a acariciar su cuero cabelludo, otra vez, mientras que con la otra mano tocó esa ligera arruguita que se formaba entre las dos cejas y la masajeo. Una vez que desapareció, Ianto volvió a cerrar sus ojos y meditar.

 _No, no quiero ser un guerrero…no soy uno._ Pensó Ianto con certeza. La violencia nunca le había sentado bien, a pesar de que su trabajo en Torchwood three lo había empujado a ello. Sin embargo, si le preguntarán, el joven refería la paz del archivo y la investigación. _¿Cómo podía ayudar a sus pares inmortales sin tener que involucrarse en batallas?_ Se preguntó el hombre. ¿ _Sería suficiente para ellos que sólo les ayudará con inteligencia? O ¿era demasiado egoísta de su parte desear vivir en paz?_

Esta última pregunta resonó en su cabeza por un rato y, sin desearlo, desenterró un hermoso recuerdo. Una de esas tardes que Jack y él se habían permitido soñar en una vida fuera de Torchwood. Improbable en el momento, a nadie le dañaba fantasear un poco:

_Jack le entregó un vaso de agua a Ianto, teniendo cuidado en no derramar el líquido sobre la cama o el cuerpo desnudo de su amante. El joven sonrió agradecido mientras tomaba el vaso y bebió de su contenido. Su garganta adolorida y seca por las actividades previamente realizada agradeció la bebida._

_–Gracias–Ianto murmuró con voz ronca cuando terminó de beber casi la mitad del contenido del vaso. Éste ofreció la bebida a su pareja, quien la rechazó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras se recostaba a su lado, antes de dejarla sobre la mesita de noche a su lado._

_El hombre inmortal pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza de Ianto, invitándolo a acostarse sobre él y acunarlo. El más joven no dudó en aceptar la invitación y permitió que Jack lo jalará hacía si mismo. Los dos disfrutaron de la cercanía del otro, no importando el estado sudoroso de sus cuerpos y se envolvieron con las cobijas limpias. Jack había desechados las sábanas sucias, llevándolas a la canasta para la lavandería, cuando se había levantado para tirar el preservativo usado y traerle agua a Ianto._

_–Eres hermoso–murmuró Jack mientras hundía su rostro en el cabello oscuro del otro y besaba su coronilla._

_–Deja de coquetear–le contestó Ianto juguetonamente mientras le daba una palmadita en el brazo–, ya me tienes en tu cama–. Jack soltó una carcajada en respuesta._

_–Técnicamente, ésta es tu cama–se defendió el viajero temporal–, entonces si alguien sedujo a alguien eres tú– lo acusó juguetonamente mientras con la mano libre lo tomaba de su barbilla para que lo mirará._

_–¿Yo? –preguntó Ianto con cejas alzadas y un mohín en los labios–. Yo sólo soy un inocente chico que fue seducido por su jefe– replicó y su mohín se convirtió en una sonrisa traviesa._

_–¿Ah sí? –exclamó Jack con un brillo travieso en la mirada mientras Ianto se levantaba para estar cara a cara._

_–Sí– respondió divertido antes de besarlo._

_Jack envolvió la cintura de Ianto con sus brazos a la vez que Ianto colocaba sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del otro para poder besarlo cómodamente sin aplastarlo con su peso. El de cabello oscuro aumentó la pasión con la que sus labios se movían sobre el de otros; en algún momento, Ianto envolvió el labio inferior de su amante con los suyos, succionando ligeramente, y acariciándolo con su lengua. El castaño abrió la boca, reconociendo la danza que su compañero lideraba, y permitió que la lengua del otro entrará en contacto con la suya._

_Los dos varones no tenían suficiente del otro. Los dos hambrientos por el afecto y el contacto de su amante después de una larga semana de trabajo. Al ser sólo ellos dos y Gwen los que conducían el equipo de Torchwood, no tenían tantas oportunidades para disfrutarse en su totalidad._

_–Realmente extrañaba esto…–murmuró Ianto contra los labios del otro para después besar su mandíbula y continuar su camino hasta su oreja y de regreso._

_–Tal vez deberíamos tomar unas vacaciones– sugirió Jack entre besos– Sólo tu y yo– Ianto continuó repartiendo besos por el rostro de su pareja mientras negaba con la cabeza ante la ridícula idea._

_–Cardiff desaparecería sin nosotros aquí– contestó Ianto al oído antes de continuar su camino de besos hacía abajo, lamiendo y besando el lateral del cuello del castaño._

_–Al diablo Cardiff–contestó Jack disfrutando de las atenciones de su amante mientras que sus manos se movían de la cintura de Ianto para acariciar su espalda con suavidad. –Deberíamos visitar Paris o Nápo…– dijo antes de que fuese interrumpido por su propio gemido en el momento en que Ianto le mordió en la base del cuello para después succionar._

_–No lo sé–comentó Ianto, su voz ligeramente gutural, mientras se incorporaba para verlo a los ojos–. Suenan como lugares muy concurridos–declaró mientras fruncía el ceño ante la idea._

_–¿A dónde te gustaría ir? –preguntó Jack mientras subía su mano derecha por la espalda de Ianto hasta llegar a su pelo y empezaba a acariciar el cuero cabelludo con suavidad. Su mano izquierda regreso a su cadera y con el pulgar dibujo pequeños círculos._

_–Algún lugar tranquilo– respondió el más joven mientras cerraba los ojos en places, disfrutando los dedos de Jack en su pelo–. En el bosque…–Jack sonrió al ver como su amante inclinaba la cabeza hacia la mano de él–…sin caníbales–agregó en un intento de humor negro._

_–Tal vez podríamos ir al norte– sugirió Jack– Visitar a Nessie…–Ianto soltó una risita ante la idea–…y comprar una casa de verano– añadió con una sonrisa de lado antes de acercar a Ianto y besarlo._

_–Una inversión para tu retiro–bromeo Ianto cuando se separó del inmortal para tomar aire._

_–Nuestro retiro–completó Jack con seriedad y Ianto sólo hundió su cara en el hueco entre el cuello y su hombro. Jack solo continuó acariciando su cadera y cabello–. Podríamos vivir en Escocia o en una pequeña ciudad cercana aquí para que puedas visitar a tu hermana– Los ojos de Jack se llenaron de lágrimas con cada palabra–. Tal vez hasta podríamos tener una parcela y plantar nuestra propia comida–su voz salió ligeramente rota al final._

_Ianto se separó y miró a Jack. Sus ojos azules se encontraban llenos de las lágrimas que intentaba no derramar. Él solo asintió y sonrió antes de besar al hombre. Sus besos se volvieron desesperados y lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de ambos. No importaba. Los dos se perdieron en el otro._

_Escocia…_ Pensó Ianto con dulzura. _Podría comprar una casa sencilla y podría trabajar desde ahí…_ Meditó el hombre y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Sin saber que él estaba siendo observado.

Booker abrió los ojos cinco segundos después de que el otro los había cerrado. Él había despertado cuando había sentido un dedo tocar su rostro, pero no se había movido o alertado pensando que era Joe. El hombre de cabello rizado le jugaba bromas de manera ocasional. Pero ante la gentileza del tacto y el aroma distinto, fresco y limpio, le hizo saber que no era su amigo.

Su cerebro supo la respuesta de manera inmediata: Ianto Jones. El nuevo miembro del grupo de inmortales del cual todavía no tenía memorizado su aroma o características le estaba tocando. Una parte de él quiso alejarse, pero no lo hizo. Disfrutaba de la manera que éste acariciaba su rostro. Había una calidez en él que había echado de menos.

No era que Joe, Nicky o Andy no lo tocarán. Sin embargo, era totalmente distinto. El contacto que Joe le ofrecía era fraternal y amistoso que lo hacía sentir cómodo, pero no despertaba esa calidez que distraía los sentidos de Booker. De igual manera, las pocas veces que Nicky establecía contacto con él eran momentos en los que él necesitaba el consuelo y era el abrazo de un hermano lo que el otro le regalaba. Tal vez, en ocasiones, los roces que hubiese entre Andy y él pudiesen llegar a ello, pero los dos se encontraban demasiado perdidos en sus propios pensamientos y pecados para que realmente eso pasará.

Sebastián no se iba a mentir. Desde que había empezado a soñar con Ianto, después de esa pésima primera impresión de revivir su muerte, él había causado una distracción necesaria en el francés. Algo nuevo en que pensar en lugar de perderse en el alcohol y su remordimiento.

En el día, investigarlo le daba un propósito distinto al de perseguir a la escoria de la humanidad y lo mantenía interesado. Era interesante lo que una persona podía ser capaz de realizar en 24 años de vida. Especialmente cuando se trabajaba con lo oculto y con una agencia de inteligencia como Torchwood. Había leído cada reporte que éste había hecho o que se hubiera hecho sobre él, aunque fue difícil encontrarlos y extraerlos sin ser atrapado, y era interesante la persona que se representaba en ello: Un Ianto frío, profesional y capaz.

Muy diferente del Ianto que Booker podía ver en sus sueños y del que se encontraba usando como almohada en ese momento. El joven de sus sueños, un refugio después de casi doscientos años de pesadillas de Qyunh, era cuidadoso de ser descubierto, pero considerado y emocional: Pasándose los días asegurándose que la familia de su hermana estuviera bien desde las sombras y procurando por su futuro, traspasando todas sus cuentas a ella, al mismo tiempo que intentaba evadirlos ellos. Lo cual reflejaba su carácter como proveedor y protector. Sin embargo, por otro lado, el Ianto que se encontraba con él en este momento lo confundía.

La noche anterior, aunque no lo pareciese, Booker lo había estado observando. Ianto era algo tímido y torpe socialmente al inicio como si éste fuese consciente de sí mismo delante de desconocidos, en esta ocasión un desconocido que era Sebastián, y no quisiese mostrarse como él era verdaderamente. Después, al verse víctima de las burlas de Andy y Joe, otra faceta de él surgió. Ésta era más sarcástica, irreverente y ligera, respondiendo con respuestas inteligentes a lo dicho por los otros dos, al mismo tiempo que buscaba algún tipo de contacto de Nicky o Joe.

Cada vez que éste buscaba un contacto con los dos, Booker admitiría que tomaba un trago más largo de su bebida. Obviamente, Andy le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación cada vez mientras que ella tomaba un sorbo de su botella de vodka. Hipocresía.

La noche pasó rápido para el francés, especialmente después de la tercera botella, pero aun en su estado de ebriedad se sorprendió de que Nicky y Joe se retirarán a dormir sin el más joven entre ellos. En su lugar, Ianto se quedó junto a Andy, los dos hablando en murmullos y recargándose uno contra del otro. _¿Por qué Ianto no iba con los otros dos?_ Se preguntó Booker, pero no obtuvo respuesta ni la obtendría al caer en un estupor alcohólico y perder la consciencia.

 _¿Quién eres, Ianto Jones?_ Meditó el hombre mientras lo miraba con curiosidad. Sus ojos exploraron las facciones del joven como si en ella pudiese encontrar las respuestas. _Podría ser que tú…_

El sonido de un motor de un auto aproximarse le alertó que no ya no se encontraban solos. Ianto no parecía preocupado por el ruido, pero Booker sí. Podrían ser el resto de su equipo, quienes debían haber salido a comprar comida, pero podría ser alguien hostil y era el deber del castaño proteger al pelinegro. Después de todo, él tenía más experiencia y no quería que el otro tuviera que experimentar una muerte innecesaria.

Rápidamente, se incorporó y giró su cuerpo para cubrir el de Ianto con éste. El galés abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir el movimiento, pero no pudo expresar su desconcierto puesto que su boca fue cubierta por la mano de Booker. Los dos se quedaron quietos al escuchar el sonido de una puerta de auto abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza.

Los ojos de Ianto se quedaron clavados en el rostro de Booker. Ésta se encontraba a pocos centímetros del suyo y podía apreciar los pequeños detalles de ésta. El hombre mayor inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, atentó a los sonidos del exterior. Su cuerpo tensó y preparado para saltar a la acción.

Cuando escuchó la voz familiar de Andy hablando a sus compañeros y la respuesta cálida de Joe colándose por las paredes de la vieja casa, el francés se relajó. No se encontraban en peligro. Aliviado, soltó un suspiro, toda su tensión escapó en éste, antes de mirar al otro varón en la habitación.

Los ojos azules de Ianto se encontraron con los azules grisáceos del francés. Los dos se quedaron quietos sin saber que hacer por un segundo, aunque para ellos pareció una eternidad. Fue cuando Booker sintió el cálido aliento del pelinegro contra su palma que recordó que se encontraba prácticamente sentado en el regazo del otro y su mano seguía sobre su boca.

–Lo siento– murmuro Booker sin aliento mientras se alejaba del otro, levantándose–. Pensé que estábamos bajo ataque–explicó con timidez.

–¡Oh! –exclamó con simpleza Ianto, la sorpresa todavía en su rostro. Éste miró al castaño por unos momentos, sus ojos entrecerrados en una expresión calculadora, antes de volver abrir la boca–. ¿Estabas escudándome con tu cuerpo? –preguntó.

–Yo…–empezó a decir Booker, pero no supo cómo contestar propiamente.

–Gracias– dijo Ianto ante la incomodidad del otro mientras se levantaba y tomaba el costal de ropa. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió–. Apreció la intención– declaró con suavidad y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y dándole privacidad a Booker.

– _Eres un imbécil, Sebastián–_ Se dijo el hombre a sí mismo ante su torpeza y con la sensación de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

Fuera de la habitación, Ianto se detuvo por un segundo. La confusión y el desconcierto bailaban en sus ojos. Él no esperaba ese tipo de actitudes del hombre que había conocido el día de ayer. Sin embargo, las apariencias no son lo que parecen y, obviamente, debía tomarse el tiempo de conocer más a Booker. Una sensación cálida le recorrió al pensar que, por innecesario que fuese, él otro había intentado protegerlo.


	9. Una eternidad no tan solitaria

Por quinta vez en la mañana, Ianto se encontró en el suelo y mordiendo el polvo. Soltó un gruñido al sentir el dolor recorrer su espalda y sus piernas y brazos pesarle como si pesarán tres veces más de lo que deberían ser. No podía levantarse. No otra vez.

Desde las once de la mañana, Andy lo había traído al jardín para entrenar. La mujer estaba empecinada en que Ianto aprendiera distintos tipos de combate y defensa personal, para que fuese capaz de enfrentar cualquier desafío. No debería ser tan difícil, ya que el joven tenía experiencia de combate, por mínima que fuese, y condición física. Sin embargo, la mujer no era la única del grupo que tuvo la idea de convertirse en un tutor para él.

Los cuatro inmortales habían decidido instruirle distintas habilidades para asegurar su supervivencia y evitarle sufrimientos. Él no sabía si lo habían discutido entre ellos, aunque él no pasaba por alto la posibilidad de que los cuatro hubiesen hablado como él hubiera estado durmiendo, cocinando o limpiando. Así que los cuatro habían armado una rutina diaria en la que aprovechaban para enseñarle lo que sabía y, aunque él desearía tomarse un descanso, lo aceptó, ya que apreciaba sus buenas intenciones.

Desde hace tres semanas, Nicky lo despertaría antes de que el sol saliese y lo llevaría a practicar senderismo en las montañas que rodeaban la casa. Joe los acompañaría y le instruiría sobre el reconocimiento de amenazas y peligros naturales. También, entre los dos, le enseñarían consejos para sobrevivir en la naturaleza: Desde construcción de refugios hasta identificación de plantas venenosas. En algunas ocasiones, los tres cazarían o pescarían el almuerzo para los cinco.

Al regresar a la casa, entre las 11 o las 12 de la tarde, los tres se unirían a los otros dos y tendrían un almuerzo ligero, ya que seguía el turno de Andy para convertirse en su maestra. Empezarían con ejercicios de estiramientos y resistencia, para asegurarse de que no se lastimará para el verdadero entrenamiento.

La mujer era una amenaza para todo ser viviente. Rápida como el viento, letal como una víbora y más escurridiza que un pez. Ella no se apiadaba de él por ser el menor y ser el que tenía menos experiencia en combate. Andy tenía muy claro que para enseñarle debía hacerlo sin misericordia.

Después, luego de comer, Booker le daría una hora o dos para descansar. El tiempo dependía del trato que hubiese sufrido bajo las manos de Andy. El francés tenía la cortesía y la amabilidad de asegurarse que no se encontrase muy adolorido. Es cierto que el dolor físico desaparecía relativamente rápido de los inmortales, pero aún existía una huella psicológica del dolor que lo seguían a pesar de que estuvieran curados. Una sensación fantasma.

Si el galés estaba muy cansado, el francés escogería enseñarle nuevas maneras de navegar en la red, borrando sus rastros y buscando información. El hombre tenía un profundo conocimiento en tecnología y un gran interés en el área de las ciencias. Aparentemente, él había estudiado informática desde el inicio de las nociones de la computadora. Realmente era muy diferente a lo que Ianto esperaba.

Si éste se encontraba en un buen estado, Booker le enseñaría a manejar distinto tipos de armas de fuego y a fabricar distintos tipos de explosivos. Mientras evaluaba su desempeño, él le contaría algunas anécdotas de lo vivido con el grupo; enfocándose en contarle en sucesos divertidos. El humor del otro era bastante seco y el sarcasmo parecía ser su segunda lengua, pero Ianto lo encontraba bastante agradable.

El galés debía admitir que prefería mil veces pasar su tiempo con Booker que sufrir en las manos de Andy. Él sabía que el entrenamiento que la inmortal le daba era necesario y le sería útil en un futuro, pero no era agradable. Posiblemente, la mujer se enorgullecía de ello o, al menos, eso él podía deducir por la sonrisa en su rostro.

–Creo que fue suficiente por hoy–interrumpió Booker mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Ianto podía escuchar sus suaves pasos sobre el pasto desde el lugar en el que se encontraba acostado–. Nicky terminó de preparar la comida y Joe horneó pan– le dijo como incentivo para que ella terminará con la sesión del día.

Ianto pudo ver como la mujer miró hacia el cielo, calculando la hora, antes de asentir. Andy se estiró y limpió el sudor de su frente con cierta flojera en sus gestos. Después se acercó al menor de ellos y estiro su mano, ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse.

–Creo que me quedaré aquí por unos minutos más– dijo Ianto con una media sonrisa en su rostro–. Hasta que mis piernas decidan volver a funcionar– comentó, sacándole una carcajada a la mujer.

–Si no alcanzas a comer pan, no va hacer mi culpa– le respondió la mujer antes de caminar hacia la casa.

El de cabello oscuro se sorprendió de no escuchar los pasos de Booker seguirla y se preguntó qué estaba pasando pues no podía verlo desde su posición. No fue necesario levantarse a ver, ya que la respuesta a su duda llegó en la forma del francés entrando a su campo de visión. El hombre enarcó una ceja hacia el otro. Ianto sólo sonrió y palmeó el pasto a su lado, invitándolo a sentarse. El francés soltó un suspiro antes de hacerlo.

–¿Tan mal estás? –le preguntó el hombre mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

–No me acostumbro a los distintos tipos de combate– contestó él–. Me duelen partes de mi cuerpo que no sabía que podía dolerme– El francés sonrió pícaramente ante esas palabras–. ¡No **esas** partes de mi cuerpo! – le refutó el más joven mientras le daba un manotazo en la pierna, la única parte cercana a él.

–Sí tú lo dices– respondió el francés mientras se recostaba a su lado, ignorando la frialdad del suelo. Sus cuerpos lo suficientemente cerca para que los dos pudiesen sentir el calor corporal del otro. Un silencio cómodo se instaló sobre ellos y ninguno quiso romperlo.

Ianto cerró los ojos y se permitió relajarse. Realmente no sabía que iba hacer en los próximos días. Le agradaban su nuevo equipo y podía verse entre ellos, conviviendo y trabajando, pero aún así tenía dudas. Realmente no sabía si estaba listo para entrar a la batalla con ellos. Emocional y mentalmente, él sabía que no tenía una buena reacción hacia la violencia y a la muerte. Usualmente, el precio a pagar era su propia salud emocional y mental.

Nicky y Joe le habían presentado otra alternativa: Viajar y conocer. Dos noches atrás, la pareja había percibido que Ianto tenía un mal momento y lo invitaron a pasar la noche en su habitación. Era la primera vez que lo hacían desde que habían llegado a la casa y el galés no había querido invadir su privacidad. Ellos lo recibieron en sus brazos y con voz suave le hablaron de sus primeros años, después de las cruzadas y de las batallas entre ellos, y cómo viajaron por el mundo, conociendo más sobre éste, las personas y sobre ellos mismos.

Ianto soltó un suspiro y volteo a ver a Booker, encontrándose cara a cara con éste. El francés se había recostado de lado y se encontraba mirándolo. Había una dulzura en sus ojos verdes y una suavidad en el rostro del hombre que hizo que el corazón del galés se estremeciera. Sin embargo, en menos de un segundo, eso desapareció del rostro del hombre y regresó a su expresión ilegible.

–Yo…–dijo Ianto con cierta duda en la voz, preocupado de provocar que el otro se asustará. Booker era bastante emocional debajo de su indiferencia–. Me preguntaba si…si crees que es mala idea que yo no quiera pelear con ustedes, a su lado– confesó articulando lentamente.

–¿Qué es lo que harías entonces? –le preguntó con curiosidad.

–Viajar…–contestó en voz baja mientras se ladeaba para estar frente al otro–…conocer el mundo y aprender– Booker extendió una de sus manos para tocarlo, pero se arrepintió y la dejó caer. Ianto lo notó, pero no dijo nada–. Tal vez, en algún momento, encontrar un lugar en el cual instalarme por un rato y meditar…–

–Suena bien–dijo Booker– Suena algo que yo debí hacer en su momento…–se lamentó en voz alta.

–Nunca es tarde–replicó Ianto– Aun podríamos hacerlo, si Andy está de acuerdo– El francés lo miro intensamente a los ojos, robándolo el aliento por un momento. Pareciese que Booker se encontrará perdido, varado y se encontraba siendo arrastrado por una fuerte marea– No tenemos por qué estar solos, Booker– susurro y un brilló surgió en la mirada del otro.

–¡El estofado se va enfriar! – les gritó Joe desde la puerta de la casa, provocando que los dos se incorporaban rápidamente.

Prácticamente se pusieron de pie de un salto y sus rostros tenían una expresión de sorpresa dibujada sobre ellos. Una sorpresa que se volvió culpa por distintas razones: En Ianto se debía a que había dejado esperando a su nueva familia mientras que, Booker, se sentía culpable por desear a Ianto para él, tener algo en que aferrarse, a pesar de que aún no estaba seguro que relación tenía éste con los otros dos varones o si éste se encontraba listo para dejar ir su vida anterior. Algo que él no había podido hacer en doscientos años.

–¡Ya vamos! –respondió Ianto con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a sacudirse cualquier resto de césped de su cuerpo. Booker hizo lo mismo–. ¿Listo? –preguntó el galés mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba hacia la casa. El francés sólo pudo mirar la mano sujetando la suya con calidez.

 _Tal vez, después de todo, esta maldita eternidad no es una condena que debamos sufrir solos._ Pensó el francés.

Sin embargo, Booker no entró con Ianto a la casa. Joe lo había detenido por el brazo libre cuando había pasado a su lado. Provocando que el contacto entre él y él más joven se rompiera. El galés lo miró con las cejas arqueadas, pero una sonrisa amigable fue suficiente para tranquilizarlo. Joe le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrará a comer antes de caminar fuera, llevando al francés con él. Su agarre en Booker era firme pero no violento.

Los dos caminaron hasta un punto en el patio en el que todavía se encontraban a la vista de los habitantes de la casa, pero no podían ser escuchados. Una vez ahí, Joe lo soltó. Sebastien no sabía qué pensar de las acciones de su amigo.

–¿Qué ocurre, Joe? –le preguntó preocupado ante la tensión en los hombros del otro.

–¿Qué pasa entre tú e Ianto? –contestó varón sin rodeos.

Booker sintió como el aire salía de sus pulmones ante lo directo que fue el de cabello rizado. No era estúpido. Él sabía exactamente que era lo que el otro quería saber, pero, desafortunadamente, él tampoco tenía una respuesta. Él podría admitir que Ianto era especial para él y que le otorgaba una atención distinta a la que le daba a otros, pero no sabía exactamente que sentimientos sentía hacia él.

Aun así, una parte de él se sintió molesta ante el cuestionamiento del otro. Joe no tenía razón para querer saber esto. Ni debía importarle que tipo de relación tenían ellos. Si alguien debía preguntarle, sería Andy. _¿Qué demonios quería Joe saber? ¿Por qué?_ Se preguntó Booker mientras miraba al hombre calculadoramente.

–Eso no te…–empezó a decir para ser interrumpido por el otro.

–Lo sabía…–dijo el de ojos cafés–. Le dije a Nicky y el no me quería creer– Booker frunció el ceño–. Estás desarrollando un gusto por Ianto– sentenció Joe con gravedad.

–¿Por qué lo dices como si fuese algo malo? –Booker lo cuestionó iracundo–. ¿Es qué acaso Nicky y tú son los únicos que merecen ser felices? –lo retó.

–Sabes que no es eso– respondió Joe– Sabes que tu felicidad es tan importante para mí como la de cualquier otro y nadie más que yo desea verte feliz nuevamente– El africano tomó una respiración profunda–. Pero el corazón de Ianto pertenece a alguien más…–

–Puedo esperar– intervino Sebastien–. Esa persona pertenece a su pasado– Joe negó con la cabeza– y nosotros tenemos la eternidad…– Joe lo miró con seriedad, intentando comprenderlo–…Una vez me dijiste que Dios me llevaría a alguien como Qyunh a Andy o tú y Nicky…–Los ojos de Joe se entrecerraron ante sus palabras– ¡Y tenías razón!

–El sentirse sólo no es una razón para que busques desesperadamente a alguien– respondió Joe tras unos segundos–. No dejes que tu desesperación sea mala consejera y escúchame– Booker lo miró herido–. Ianto ama a alguien y no quiero que te rompas el corazón, no otra vez– Joe no intentaba ser cruel–. Reconsidera la relación que quieres tener con Ianto, por favor – le pidió antes de caminar hacia la casa. Dejando al otro confundido y lastimado.


	10. Hasta Pronto

Ianto miró por la ventana del auto, observando el paisaje campirano que Gales podía ofrecer, y sonrió. Regresar a casa, después de meses fuera, era reconfortante. Era cierto que no le quedaba nada en el país para él, pero Cardiff era su hogar. Aunque el sabía que era peligroso, alguien podía reconocerlo y causar muchos problemas.

Esa es la razón por la que se encontraba acompañado por Joe y Nicky. Ellos querían cerciorarse de que se encontrará bien y manejar la situación lo más limpiamente posible. Su presencia era la única razón por la que Andy había aceptado que regresarán a Reino Unido, ya que ellos aseguraban que el más joven entre los inmortales tuviera refuerzo si algo salía mal. Ella había querido acompañarlos, pero decidió lo contrario después de la mala reacción que tuvo Booker hacia la idea de su regreso.

_–¡No! –dijo Booker mientras guardaba su escopeta en su maletín. Los dos habían estado practicando tiro después de una larga tarde de excursión en la montaña cuando Ianto decidió mencionarle sobre su idea de regresar a Cardiff por una última vez antes de viajar por el mundo. – ¡Es una mala idea! – exclamó mientras cerraba el maletín con más fuerza de la necesaria._

_–Escúchame primero– le pidió Ianto mientras lo observaba a unos pasos de él. El galés ya cargaba sus cosas y se balanceaba su peso de un pie a otro, nervioso. Sus ojos fijos en la nuca del hombre, ya que éste le estaba dando la espalda–. No voy a hablar con nadie, sólo…–_

_–No es una buena idea que veas nuevamente a tu familia– intervino Booker, colgando el maletín sobre su hombre y se daba la vuelta para enfrentarlo– Sólo vas a lastimarte– finalizó con nostalgia y tristeza en sus ojos. Ianto sabía que él pensaba en su propia familia y el dolor que él mismo sintió._

_–No voy a ver a mi hermana– declaró Ianto con suavidad mientras se acercaba y ponía sus manos en los hombros del otro hombre, sujetándolo, y lo miró a los ojos–. Sé muy bien que eso puede ser más perjudicial que benéfico para cualquiera de los dos– Booker asintió a sus palabras–. Nunca pondría en ese peligro a mi familia, no a Rhiannon o a ustedes– afirmó con seguridad._

_Si alguien llegase a enterarse de la nueva inmortalidad de Ianto, esta persona podría estar en peligro. Especialmente si agencias de inteligencia curioseaban su puesta de escena en la funeraria, estas podrían querer interrogar a quien tuviera información. Si este tipo de organizaciones se enteraban de su inmortalidad, ellas querrían experimentar con él y, por ende, con los otros inmortales. Sería una tortura sin fin._

_–Entonces, ¿para qué quieres regresar? –le cuestionó confundido el francés sin alejarse. En su lugar, puso su mano derecha sobre la mano en su hombro izquierdo. Ianto inmediatamente hizo el ademán de soltarlo, quitarle las manos de encima, pero Booker entrelazó sus dedos entre los suyos para evitarlo._

_–Ayer hackeé la computadora de una amiga, una compañera de trabajo, para trasladar cierta cantidad de dinero a su cuenta– explicó el más joven mientras carraspeaba ligeramente. Sus ojos fijos en sus manos entrelazadas, por lo que no se dio cuenta de la manera en que el otro lo miraba Éste parecía anhelar algo que ni el mismo podía nombrar–. Ya sabes que todas mis posesiones fueron confiscadas por UNIT según reglamento, pero todavía tenía inversiones que le podían ser útil a mi hermana y a Gwen, ya que ella está embarazada y no sé en que se va ocupar, ahora que Torchwood fue clausurado– dijo rápidamente, sus palabras tropezando unas contra las otras, en un intento de ocultar su nerviosismo._

_–¿Y? –preguntó Booker sin entender la dirección a la que iba la conversación–. Incluso si tu amiga está en problemas, no es buena idea que tú vayas…–comenzó a decir antes a detener unos segundos a pensar en una solución–…tal vez yo o alguno de los otros pueda ir en tu lugar– ofreció como alternativa._

_–Eso es tierno de tu parte– comentó Ianto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ante la intención del otro por protegerlo–, pero no es necesario– Booker enarcó una ceja–. Gwen está bien– le dijo con suavidad–, pero fue a través de ella que me enteré de que Jack está de regresó en el país– le informó._

_–¿Jack? –repitió Booker en un murmuro. Su boca se torció en una mueca de disgusto al pronunciar su nombre. –Él…– Él rompió el contacto entre ellos, soltando su mano, y retrocediendo unos pasos, alejándose de él._

_–Él era mi jefe– dijo Ianto– Y él ha visto muchas cosas, por lo que no sería tan malo si me viera–intentó explicarte, pero éste sólo negó con la cabeza–. ¡No me verá! –le prometió, pero el otro no quiso escucharlo. En su lugar, sólo empezó a caminar con dirección al sendero que iba a la casa. Ianto supo que Booker estaba molesto–. Sólo quiero verlo una vez más antes de que abandone el planeta– susurró para él, ya que el otro se encontraba muy lejos para oírlo._

Andy había leído la situación cuando los dos hombres habían llegado a la casa e, inmediatamente, había impedido que Ianto continuará siguiendo a Booker. La tensión era palpable y nada bueno resultaría que discutieran. Ianto les había informado sobre lo que quería hacer anteriormente, por lo que no fue necesario explicar la razón por la que el francés se había encerrado en su habitación sin hablarle a nadie.

Ante esa situación, Andy cambió de planeas y decidió quedarse con Booker. Ianto se sentía mal por separar al grupo de esa manera, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de despedirse de su amante. Nicky le aseguró que era normal que en ocasiones tuvieran desacuerdos entre ellos y tomarán su tiempo para relajarse, por lo que no debía culpable porque Andy y Booker no los acompañarán. Además de que Joe quería conocer a Jack, al menos de vista, y Nicky quería verlo de nuevo.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Nicky desde el asiento del pasajero–. Haz estado muy callado– comentó con suavidad.

–Sólo pensaba–contestó Ianto regresando su mirada hacia dentro del auto, mirando a los otros dos. Joe se encontraba manejando, por lo que no hizo ademán de voltear a verlo, pero Nicky sí aunque no pudo hacerlo ante la incómoda posición–. No sé cómo debería sentirme– admitió al encontrarse con los hermosos ojos del genovés por medio del espejo lateral.

– No hay reglas en cómo debas sentirte–le dijo Joe al escucharlo–. Puedes sentirte de cualquier manera– le informó.

– ¿Estás asustado? –le preguntó Nicky– ¿Nervioso? –.

–Un poco de las dos– respondió el más joven–. Sé que el Doctor me dijo que no debó encontrarme con Jack, no debo hablar con él, por la línea temporal y todo eso– Ianto frunció el ceño ante sus propias palabras–. Pero quiero verlo y decirle que sigo vivo– declaró con tristeza.

–Podrás hacerlo en su momento– le prometió el castaño con suavidad.

–Lo sé– afirmó Ianto–, sólo no sé si pueda contenerme para no correr a él–.

–Para eso estamos aquí– contestó Joe con humor en su voz–. No permitiremos que hagas tonterías que puedan herirte– afirmó con seguridad.

Ianto soltó una risita baja y miró su regazo con cierta timidez. Ellos dos habían sido su principal apoyó desde que había sido aceptado dentro del grupo y sabía que no lo dejarían a su suerte. No sabía del todo cómo debería reaccionar a ellos y a este comportamiento, pero era agradable. Muy agradable.

–¿Por qué no duermes un poco? –sugirió Nicky mientras empezaba a jugar con la radio en busca de música relajante o tranquila para no perturbar al joven–. No has dormido nada desde que salimos de España–agregó e Ianto sintió su corazón detenerse por un segundo al verse descubierto.

Desde que habían subido al Ferry, Ianto no había dejado de cuestionarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto. No sólo en respecto a ver a Jack sino con su decisión de separarse del grupo y viajar por su parte. El doctor le había advertido que la soledad era mala para cualquiera, pero la idea de tomarse un tiempo para él y descubrirse así mismo y al mundo, fuera de la presión de Torchwood, era bastante atractiva. Podría desarrollar una noción nueva del mundo y encontrar el lugar en donde ubicarse en éste, al mismo tiempo, que intentaba deducir su misión en el universo.

Sin embargo, una parte de él no quería abandonar a los inmortales. Estos lo habían recibido con los brazos abiertos y construyeron un lugar seguro para él. Cuando había descubierto su inmortalidad y se había encontrado sólo en esa funeraria, él había asumido que nunca estaría a salvo y debería cuidar su espalda cada paso que diese. Pero, al ser encontrado por el grupo, ellos le brindaron un ambiente en el que podía ser él y relajarse, protegiéndole la espalda y otorgándole tranquilidad.

Obviamente el grupo no siempre tendría esta seguridad, ya que estos solían involucrarse en las peores batallas que la humanidad provocará e intentaría ayudar aquellos que fuesen vulnerables, pero, ante la promesa de camarería y confort, no parecía un precio demasiado a pagar. Su salud mental ya estaba deteriorada por todo lo que había que tenido que hacer por Torchwood y mantener el mundo a salvo. ¿Qué importaba unas pesadillas más o menos ante el gran beneficio que podía traer al universo?

–Ianto– lo llamó Nicky preocupado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El hombre se había desabrochado el cinturón y se había levantado de su asiento, arrodillándose sobre éste, para verlo a la cara–. ¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó con suavidad.

–Estoy…–intentó hablar, pero su voz se rompió ligeramente y prefirió callarse. Una fría sensación invadió su pecho y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Las ganas de llorar le invadieron y su respiración se volvió irregular. El galés supo que estaba experimentando un ataque nervioso, pero no podía detenerlo.

Nicky saltó a la acción y, con agilidad, se pasó al asiento trasero. Una maniobra asombrosa para un hombre de su tamaño al hacerlo sin perturbar a Joe. El otro hombre se mantuvo manejando, pero alterno su mirada entre el camino y el reflejo de los dos hombres en el espejo retrovisor con la intención de verificar que estos estuvieran bien. El genovés abrazó a Ianto, acunándolo sobre su pecho, y acaricio su cabello.

–Tranquilo– murmuro en su oído– Intenta seguir mi respiración– le pidió con delicadeza mientras retiraba su pelo de la frente con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su espalda en movimientos circulares–. Todo va estar bien– le prometió antes de darle un beso en la frente.

Ianto cerró sus ojos e hizo lo que se le dijo. Apoyó su oreja contra el pecho de Nicky, escuchando el latido de su corazón, e imitó el ritmo en el que respiraba. Poco a poco, la aprensión empezó a dejar su cuerpo para ser sustituirla por un cansancio abrumador. Las noches sin dormir le estaban pagando factura y el breve episodio de ansiedad sólo aumento su necesidad de dormir. Sin más, con el corazón de Nicky como canción de cuna y sus brazos como abrigo, se dejó llevar por el sueño.

–¿Se ha dormido? –preguntó Joe a los diez minutos de que la respiración de Ianto se regularizará. Sus ojos color chocolate se cruzaron con la bella tempestad que eran los de Nicky.

–Sí– contestó en voz baja el otro– Esto iba a pasar tarde que temprano– Joe asintió–. El peso de la inmortalidad es mucho e Ianto lo estaba tomando demasiado bien para ser verdad– declaró Nicky con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

–Todos nos sentimos perdidos al inicio–respondió Joe con voz aterciopelada– Nosotros estábamos perdidos en nuestro enojo…–

–…Y miedo– completó Nicky y Joe sólo le sonrió de lado por el espejo. Con ello, intentó recordarle que el pasado estaba atrás de ellos y todo estaba perdonado–. Pero Ianto está perdido en su soledad e sufrimiento– murmuró el castaño y miró al hombre en sus manos– Es el más joven entre nosotros, 24 años llenos de presión e infelicidad, y ha visto tanto y, al mismo tiempo, tan poco– finalizó con pena en su rostro.

–Ya no está solo– dijo Joe como consuelo, sus ojos se pasearon rápidamente por la figura dormida de Ianto antes de regresar a la carretera. Un silencio inundó el auto por unos minutos–. Sé que Jack es tu amigo, amor, pero me preocupa que él no haya amado realmente a Ianto como pensamos– comentó el hombre de cabello rizado, rompiendo el silencio.

– A mi también–admitió Nicky con pesadez– A mi también– repitió en voz más baja.

Ianto despertó en la comodidad de los brazos de Nicky cuando éste lo zarandeo delicadamente. El hombre sólo sonrió y lo dejo levantarse cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había despertado. El galés sólo pudo regresarle una sonrisa pequeña en agradecimiento por su compañía.

–Ya estamos aquí– interrumpió Joe en voz baja– y casi es hora– añadió, volteándolo a ver por sobre su hombro.

Con las palabras de Joe, el más joven se dio cuenta que el auto se encontraba estacionado en un parche de bosque, escondido entre arbustos, y que era de noche. Rápidamente, se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, nervioso. Nicky y Joe compartieron una mirada rápida antes de salir del auto.

El castaño esperó que el de ojos azules saliese para cerrar la puerta del asiento trasero. Ianto sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora y no encontró fortaleza en él para moverse del lugar en él que se encontraba parado. La incertidumbre y el pánico lleno su corazón.

Fue hasta que sintió las cálidas manos de Joe y Nicky en su espalda que pudo relajarse. Miró a los dos rápidamente, ellos se habían puesto a sus flancos y lo miraban expectantes. No lo estaban presionando. Los dos inmortales lo apoyarían si decidía esconderse en el carro o no.

Relamió sus labios secos y carraspeo ligeramente antes de empezar a caminar. Los tres anduvieron por el bosque por menos de cinco minutos antes de llegar al claro en el que se encontraban Rhys, Gwen y Jack hablando. Ellos permanecieron escondidos en las sombras, mientras miraban a los otros tres charlar.

Ianto sintió las lágrimas volver a llenar sus ojos al ver lo hermosa que se veía Gwen en su estado. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver lo protector que era Rhys a su alrededor, preocupado de que algo le pasará a su amada esposa y a su futura bebé. El galés no podía evitar sentirse triste de no poder compartir la felicidad que su amiga tendría al formar su propia familia, pero se alegraba de que ella continuará su vida a pesar de todos los desastres que habían pasado.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre Jack, su corazón se rompió. El hombre parado en el centro del claro carecía de la habitual fuerza que rodeaba al varón. Se veía cansado, inmensamente cansado, y sumamente perdido. Era un hombre que había perdido todo una y otra vez y ya no podía más. El joven sólo lo había visto así una vez: cuando había regresado de su viaje con el Doctor y Martha.

Ianto sólo quería ir y abrazar a Jack. Protegerlo de todo el dolor y el mundo. Gritar y consolarlo. Pero él sabía que no debía hacerlo. Se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar el sollozó que amenazó con salir de su garganta. Sus piernas perdieron fuerza y hubiera caído al suelo de no ser por los brazos fuertes de sus dos acompañantes que lo sujetaron.

Con pesadas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y en los brazos de Joe y Nicky, Ianto observó como el crucero interestelar recogía a Jack, dejando a una Gwen, igual de destrozada que el galés, y a un triste Rhys en el claro. El llanto de Gwen se podía oír hasta la posición en que se encontraban los tres inmortales. Ianto escondió su rostro en el hombro de Joe, ahogando sus propios sollozos, para evitar ser escuchado.

El joven agradecía poder volver a su amado. No sabía cuando volvería hacerlo. Posiblemente pasaría bastante tiempo por las palabras del Doctor. Pero era doloroso decir adiós. Joe empezó a susurrarle palabras de consuelo y sólo su voz lo mantuvo anclado en la realidad.

 _Hasta Pronto_ , _Jack._ Pensó Nicky mientras veía el cielo. _Espero que sepas que aquí, en la Tierra, un gran corazón te espera._ Completó mientras miraba al varón en sus brazos. _Espero que, como deseo, seas digno de él._ Joe y él compartieron otra mirada y él supo que los dos pensaban lo mismo y se preocupan por el bienestar del hombre entre ellos.


	11. Una visita inesperada

**Capítulo 11:** **Una visita inesperada**

Ámsterdam, Países Bajos, 2012.

Ianto contuvo el bostezo que amenazaba con interrumpir sus actividades, cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano al mismo tiempo que con la otra alcanzaba su taza con café. Se llevó la taza a los labios e hizo el ademan de beber, pero ningún liquido tocó su boca. Extrañado, miró el recipiente de cerámica y se sorprendió al ver que ya no había café en éste.

El galés recordaba haberse levantado a llenarla a las diez de la mañana por tercera vez desde que se había sentado a trabajar. Confundido, miró al reloj que colgaba en la pared frente a su escritorio y casi se le cayó la taza de las manos cuando vio que ya eran las tres de la tarde. El varón no había sentido el tiempo pasar.

Después de dejar la taza en la mesa, Ianto cerró el libro que había estado leyendo y se frotó los ojos con ambas manos. Ahora que se encontraba distraído y su mente se encontraba desenfocada de la lectura, el hombre sintió el cansancio y el hambre apoderarse de él. Su estomago se retorció sobre si mismo, reclamando la falta de alimento, y los músculos de sus hombros y cuello se encontraban tensos por mantener una sola posición por mucho tiempo.

El inmortal miró su libreta y releyó las notas que había realizado en el día antes de levantarse de su asiento. La silla rechinó al liberar la presión que el cuerpo de Ianto ponía sobre el mecanismo. El galés enarcó una ceja ante el sonido, indignado ligeramente por éste. Era cierto que nunca había tenido el cuerpo de un modelo, pero, desde que había resucitado, mantenía su cuerpo y hábitos lo más saludables posibles. Con excepción de su consumo de cafeína, pero era un pequeño placer que no iba a dejar.

El varón siempre había sido sensible sobre su físico. Desde joven, él había sido consciente de que su estructura corporal era un poco más ancha y no se encontraba ni remotamente cerca a los estándares de belleza que observaba en televisión o revistas. Su aversión hacía su propio cuerpo, incrementada por su poco autoestima y su contexto hostil, lo había llevado a tener problemas alimenticios en su adolescencia.

Fue hasta que se encontró en Torchwood Three que sus hábitos alimenticios empezaron a cambiar. Todo gracias a Toshiko. Ella fue la primera en notar que él solía saltarse comidas. Esto sucedió después de que el equipo descubriese a Lisa y su suspensión en consecuencia. Aparentemente, Toshiko mantenía un ojo sobre él, preocupada, y fue la primera en acercarse e intentar ayudarle. No directamente, Toshiko no solía serlo, pero lo invitaba a almorzar con ella o le traía algo de comer si él se encontraba ocupado.

Sin embargo, su manera de verse así mismo y el inicio de su recuperación empezó cuando Owen y Toshiko se aliado para realizar una intervención. Los dos se encontraban preocupados por él, aunque el varón nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, después de la abrupta llegada de Jack:

_Ianto se rellenó en último de los formularios necesarios antes de cerrar la carpeta y guardar el archivo de John Hart. El varón se rehusó a otorgarle el título de “Capitán” al otro, sabiendo que éste no lo merecía. Tal vez estaba actuando mezquinamente, pero no sentía remordimiento alguno por ello. –Caminó hacia la salida del cuarto de los archivos y apagó la luz, esperando dejar atrás todo lo sucedido._

_Al llegar a la zona común del Hub, se sorprendió de encontrar a Owen y Toshiko aún ahí. Él hubiera esperado que, dado que Jack les había dado el día libre, los dos hubiera aprovechado para descansar. El equipo no había descansado en meses, ya que ellos tenían que cubrir la ausencia de su líder, y no podían dar por sentado que el día de mañana no tuvieran que afrontar una nueva crisis._

_Sus dos compañeros estaban sentados en el viejo sofá. Los dos se encontraban sentados a los extremos de éste como si no quisieran tocarse y se veían nerviosos. ‘¿Había pasado algo entre ellos?’ Se preguntó el galés mientras avanzaba hacia ellos. La tensión entre los dos había incrementado con el paso del tiempo e Ianto no podía esperar a que los dos se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos. Aunque éste no consideraba que Owen realmente fuera digno de Toshiko, nadie lo era, pero quería que los dos fueran felices._

_–Ianto– le llamó la mujer cuando éste caminó cerca de ella. Él había querido pretender que no los había notado y esconderse en la cocina para dejarlos a solas._

_–¿Sí? –preguntó a la vez que se detenía y la miraba._

_–Owen y yo queríamos hablar contigo…–empezó a decir la informática._

_–¡Fue su idea! –intervino Owen, ganándose una mirada asesina de la mujer–. ¡Fue tu idea! –repitió y Toshiko sólo rodó los ojos._

_–¿Qué pasa, Tosh? –cuestionó Ianto, interrumpiendo la posible discusión que estos dos fueran a tener, mientras miraba de uno al otro, curioso–. ¿De qué quieren hablar conmigo? –._

_–Hemos notado que en los últimos meses has bajado mucho de peso– contestó ella vacilante. Ianto podía observar que ella se encontraba nerviosa por la manera en que jugaba con sus manos sobre su regazo–. No habíamos dicho nada, porque todos estábamos estresados y asumimos que era por eso, pero…– Toshiko miró a Owen en busca de apoyo._

_–Pero creemos que es algo más grave–continuó el varón– Desde que llegó Jack no has tocado comida, ni siquiera comiste las galletas que nos trajiste, y sólo has estado bebiendo café– Ianto abrió la boca para defenderse–. Y no, no es la primera vez que lo haces– El galés cerró la boca–. Soy tu médico, no puedes mentirme– Ianto se cruzó de brazos, abrazándose a sí mismo, mientras miraba al suelo al no ser capaz de enfrentar a sus colegas–. Has bajado más de doce kilos en menos de dos meses y, en tu última revisión, los resultados apuntaban deficiencias en hierro y globulosa– La voz de Owen sonaba consternada, lo cual estaba fuera de lugar en su persona– ¿Qué está pasando? –le preguntó._

_–Simplemente no tengo hambre– contestó en voz baja, casi inaudible._

_–¡Y una mierda! –replicó Owen, levantándose de su asiento–. ¡Tienes un problema y lo sabes! –exclamó el doctor._

_–¡Owen! –le regañó Toshiko a la vez que se levantaba y se acercaba a Ianto– Sólo estamos preocupados por ti y queremos ayudarte…– le dijo en voz suave._

_–Yo…–intentó decir Ianto, pero no supo que decir._

_–¿Por qué sientes la necesidad de hacerlo? –preguntó el médico con voz más calmada, pero aún severa._

_–Lo hago desde que tengo consciencia– admitió el galés– Yo sólo quiero controlar algo– Toshiko tomó una de sus manos, obligándolo a descruzarlas, entre las suyas y apretó con gentileza–…también me ayuda a mantenerme bien…– agregó alzando la mirada para ver al médico._

_–¿Bien? –repitió Owen con el ceño fruncido._

_–Verme bien–explicó rápidamente. Un malestar general se apodero de él y su cabeza le empezó a doler. Esto era demasiado._

_–Ya veo…–fue lo único que Owen dijo._

_Ianto pudo ver cómo los dos compartían miradas, comunicándose en silencio, y no pudo evitar sentirse angustiado. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Su estómago se hizo un nudo al estar bajo el foco de atención de sus amigos. No podía ser peor…_

_–… ¿No has estado comiendo, Ianto? – la voz de Jack sólo hundió más a Ianto en su miseria. Sí podía ser peor–. ¿Desde hace cuánto ha estado pasando esto? –preguntó el líder de Torchwood Three mientras se acercaba a sus tres subordinados._

_Ianto miró a Toshiko en busca de ayuda. No podía más con la situación. No podía enfrentar a Jack. Esto era demasiado para él. La mujer pudo leer su expresión y entenderla, puesto que se acercó a él, abrazándolo de la cintura y empezó a guiarlo a la salida._

_–¡Ianto! –lo llamó el viajero del tiempo, pero ellos no se detuvieron._

_–Déjalos ir– Owen lo interrumpió– Ianto necesita descansar–._

_–¿Por qué no has hecho algo? –le cuestionó Jack enojado._

_–¿A ti qué te interesa? – le cuestionó el médico defensivamente–. Desapareciste por meses y ahora me reclamas…– Ianto no escuchó ninguna replica de Jack y eso sólo fue golpe para su corazón. Toshiko se apresuró a sacarlo de ahí._

Después de esa noche, ninguno de los tres implicados lo dejó sólo. Lo cual era esperado de Jack, al ser su amante y jefe, pero los otros no se quedar aron atrás. Owen lo contactó con un nutriólogo y se ofreció a escucharlo cuando se sintiera fuera de control. Toshiko se aseguró de mantenerse atenta y ayudarle a manejar la presión, así como acompañarlo en esos momentos, después del terror que vivían, y apoyarlo. Sin ellos dos, él no hubiera comenzado a cambiar y, por ellos, él empezó a cuidarse para poder cuidarlos. Cuatro años habían pasado y aún extrañaba el sarcástico espíritu de Owen y la calmada alma de Toshiko.

Su nueva familia no era distinta a su viejo equipo en cuanto a cuánto se preocupaban por él. Tal vez eran un poco más aprensivos, pero eso era comprensible al considerar que lo veían como el más vulnerable de los cinco pues era el más joven entre ellos. Por lo que, al igual que lo hizo con su anterior familia, intentó ser reciproco y regresar el afecto y atención, a su manera. Esa era la principal razón por la que se encontraba en la ciudad.

El galés había empezado su viaje de “autodescubrimiento” dos semanas después de que hubiera visto a Jack abandonar el planeta. Por cliché que pareciese, ver el mundo y conocer distintos tipos de vida había cambiado bastante su perspectiva del mundo. Uno esperaría que haber trabajado con alienígenas debería abrir su mente, pero su trabajo en Torchwood lo había mantenido apartado de comprender realmente las maravillas del universo.

Había empezado su viaje en Australia. Siempre había tenido curiosidad de conocer el país. Trabajando en todas esas labores que le podían ofrecer a un hombre sin identificación oficial, conociendo gente y admirando la naturaleza a su alrededor. Joe y Andy habían puesto a disposición distintas cuentas bancarias, pero él no quería aprovecharse de su gentileza. Eso le costaría que los dos lo reprendieran cada vez que hablará con ellos por teléfono.

Luego de ello, Ianto se mudó a Filipinas, después de la temporada de tifones, para asistir en la reconstrucción y apoyar a la población civil. No morir le daba la ventaja de poder arriesgarse y ayudar a más personas, aunque esos detalles los mantuvo ocultos de sus amigos. Algunas familias lo adoptaron y enseñaron el lenguaje local y sus costumbres por casi un año entre ellos.

Las noticias del terremoto y tsunami del 2011 en las costas japonesas le hicieron moverse al país. Esto no hizo muy feliz a Andy y Joe le había gritado por casi una hora por celular. La guardia se encontraba en el Norte de África, donde eran más necesitados, por lo que los convenció de quedarse ahí. Lo cierto es que Ianto descubrió que morir por radiación era un proceso lento y muy doloroso.

Ante su comportamiento, egoísta y, al mismo tiempo, suicida (palabras de Joe), los miembros de su familia habían pedido que se tomará un tiempo de paz. Posiblemente porque él quería seguir siendo independiente a ellos, lo cual aceptaban, pero ellos querían tener la tranquilidad emocional de que no estaría sufriendo sólo. Ianto podía entender el deseo de no ver a tus seres amados en dolor sin poder ayudarlos, por lo que concedió el deseo. Parcialmente.

Tras despertar por milésima vez con la sensación de agua invadiendo sus pulmones y el sabor salino en su boza, el galés decidió ocupar su tiempo en Europa para buscar pistas sobre el paradero de Qyunh. No podía tolerar que la mujer siguiera sufriendo. Ella era parte de su familia y ellos debían protegerse entre ellos.

Por esto, Ianto empezó a investigar lo sucedido con las dos mujeres de su familia para poder seguir pistas para poder puntear una posible localización de la mujer desaparecida. Se encontraba estudiado distintos diarios de navegantes de la época, cartas de relación de comerciantes y migrantes, registros de la iglesia y de la corona. Así como había buscado información sobre investigaciones recientes en la zona y esquemas de los distintos lugares.

Toda información era útil, permitiéndole construir un mapa imaginario y acercándolo cada día más a Qyuhn, aunque era frustrante y exhaustivo. Sobre todo, porque no quería decirle a ninguno de los tres que conocieron a la mujer, ya que no quería despertar traumas y dolores pasados. No era fácil mentirle a su familia; no por falta de habilidad, sino que no quería hacerlo. El galés no quería traicionar la confianza de su familia. No esta vez. Sin embargo, él esperaba poder esconder la verdad hasta tener resultados. No quería despertar falsas esperanzas.

Un gruñido proveniente de su estómago le regresó a la realidad, haciéndolo olvidar de su inseguridad inicial y lo alejó de sus preocupaciones. Se estiró para relajar los músculos, los cuales agradecieron ser capaces de liberar la tensión acumulada al estar sentado por tanto tiempo. Miró a su alrededor, observando su apartamiento, y soltó un suspiro. Había rentado un pequeño estudio en la parte más vieja de la ciudad. No era la gran cosa, la pintura de las paredes se estaba deslavando y los muebles eran algo viejos, pero Ianto se encontraba cómodo.

Y, a pesar de que era un lugar pequeño, tenía un cuarto extra disponible para cualquier visitante. Joe y Nicky se habían prometido visitarlo pronto. Los dos inmortales solían hablarle una o dos veces a la semana. Mientras que Andy le hablaba cada mes para asegurarse que siguiera vivo y Booker…era complicado.

Desde su discusión, hace tres años, no habían cruzado palabra alguna. Cada vez que Ianto tenía la posibilidad de hablar con ellos, él solía preguntar por él y sólo recibía noticias de terceros. Aparentemente cada vez que el galés hablaba, el otro se encontraba ocupado. No importaba la hora, día o momento, Booker obviamente se negaba a hablar con él.

Aun así, Ianto había observado que el francés seguía sus actividades por la red y se aseguraba de hacerle la vida más sencilla en donde sea que se encontrará. Él había puesto a su disposición distintas cuentas de dinero para él, así como distintas identificaciones falsas que le pudieran servir en caso de una emergencia. De igual manera, le había facilitado las cosas para encontrar lugares donde quedarse. Cuidándolo y protegiéndolo en silencio sin pedir nada a cambio.

Un calor recorrió su cuerpo y un cosquilleo ligero invadió su estómago al pensar en el francés. Le debía mucho y no tenía manera de agradecerle. _¿Qué había hecho mal?_ Se preguntó el joven con el ceño fruncido. No había cruzado palabra con él desde esa tarde en la que habían discutido ni siquiera se habían despedido. Booker se había limitado a verlo desde la ventana de su habitación mientras se alejaba en el auto.

Sabía que el pasado del hombre era complicado, como el de todos los inmortales, y él no tenía una intención maliciosa detrás de sus acciones, sólo quería protegerlo; sin embargo, no había podido prever que su deseo de ver a Jack fuese a abrir una herida en él que no le permitiera seguir en contacto y destruido cualquier posible amistad entre ellos. No entendía en su totalidad las razones detrás de las acciones de Booker y ninguno de los otros habían revelado demasiado, no queriendo divulgar secretos que no eran suyos, pero sabía que tenía que ver con su familia, su esposa e hijos, y que, parcialmente, había querido evitarle a Ianto ese dolor.

Lo cierto es que el galés no se arrepentía de haber ido a ver a Jack partir, ya que había sido necesario para él; para poder cerrar ese episodio de su vida y continuar. Aunque, Ianto desearía que eso no le hubiera costado sus lazos con una de las personas que ellas que eran como él y que formaban una parte esencial de su nueva vida. Una parte del alma del joven se encontraba enlazada con los otros inmortales, su destino unido al de ellos, y anhelaba su compañía.

Además, Ianto no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero su relación con Booker era distinta a la que mantenía con los otros. Sólo habían convivido tres meses, pero él lo trataba como su igual, no como un hermano menor, y, aunque deseaba cuidarlo, no lo trataba como si fuera de cristal. Al mismo tiempo que Ianto podía reconocer a un corazón que había sido roto y no amado en mucho tiempo y quería ayudarlo…

Un firme golpe en la puerta lo sobresaltó en su lugar. No esperaba ninguna visita y, a esta hora, sus vecinos se encontraban en sus respectivos trabajos, por lo que no podía ser ninguno de ellos. Lentamente se acercó a la entrada del lugar, otro golpe le hizo saber que alguien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta y que no había imaginado el sonido. Con precaución, le quitó el seguro a la puerta y la abrió.

–Booker…–Ianto murmuro incrédulo al verlo como si no creyera que se encontrará realmente ahí. Debía estar imaginando cosas.

–Hola, Ianto– saludó el otro hombre con voz grave– ¿Puedo entrar? –le preguntó expectante.


	12. Amor y tiempo

Ianto miró al hombre sentado enfrente suyo mientras el otro se encontraba mirando el menú del pequeño café en el que se encontraba. Sus ojos absorbieron cada uno de los detalles en el rostro del castaño, aun sin creer que realmente estuviera ahí, en Holanda, enfrente suyo. El galés todavía no podía creer que éste se había presentado en su departamento, después de tres años sin hablar, y lo hubiera invitado a comer. En el momento, él no había sido capaz de responderle y sólo había asentido antes de tomar su chaqueta, celular, cartera y llaves y seguir al francés hasta el lugar en donde se encontraban.

El más joven podía observar que Booker se había dejado crecer su barba, la cual cubría sus mejillas de manera uniforme, pero no era tan abundante como la de Joe. Se veía bien. De igual manera, el mayor llevaba el cabello ligeramente más largo de tal manera que el viento lo podía llegar despeinarlo, pero, al mismo tiempo, le daba un aire más juvenil. Fue en ese momento que su mirada se cruzó con la del otro, quien lo miró con la ceja enarcada.

Ianto sintió un calor abrasador en su rostro y un cosquilleo en el fondo de su estomago al percatarse que había estado mirando fijamente al hombre, sin decir nada, por más de un minuto. Rápidamente desvió su mirada a su menú. Él podía sentir los ojos del francés sobre él, pero no tuvo el valor de regresar el gesto. Él más joven no sabía qué hacer, puesto que no quería decir o hacer algo que volviese alejar al hombre, pero tampoco quería darle la impresión de que él no era bienvenido.

–¿Cómo…–empezó a decir Ianto con voz ligera rasposa, por lo que pasó saliva antes de continuar–... ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó con algo más de confianza, pero sin atreverse a mirarlo. Sus ojos se pasearon sobre el pedazo de cartón en sus manos como si las opciones de comida en éste fueran lo más interesante que existiera.

– Bien–respondió Booker con gentileza–, pero estaría mejor si me voltearas a ver– añadió con humor.

–Ahem…–tosió el galés mientras bajaba el menú y levantaba la mirada. Booker tenía dibujada una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro y un brilló apareció en sus ojos verdes cuando sus miradas se cruzaron–. Me…me alegró que estés bien–dijo Ianto–. Andy me lo había dicho, pero es mejor oírlo de ti–agregó de manera atropellada– Eso no quiere decir que no le crea a ella…–balbuceo para ser interrumpido por el otro.

–Lo sé– La sonrisa de Booker desapareció–. Siempre estoy ahí cuando hablas con ella– admitió con cierta pesadez–, yo sólo no tenía el valor de hablar contigo– confesó con seriedad–. Lo siento, Ianto–se disculpó.

––No tienes por qué disculparte–intervino Ianto con timidez. Pero cuando alzó la mirada, se topó con el ceño fruncido de Booker, quien lo veía entre incrédulo e indignado–. Sé que toqué un tema sensible cuando decidí ir a ver a…–

–No tienes que ponerme a mí sobre a ti–interrumpió el francés–. Te lastimé–Ianto se mordió el interior de la mejilla para distraerse del dolor emocional que sentía que empezaba a asfixiarlo. Todos esos meses de frustración y reproches contra sí mismo regresaron a golpearlo en ese momento–. No debí actuar de esa manera, no tenía derecho ni razón de hacerlo– declaró el hombre–, me di cuenta de ello demasiado tarde y no tuve el valor de hablarte después– admitió con tristeza.

–No tengo nada que perdonarte– le dijo Ianto con sinceridad– Sé que no querías herirme y sólo deseabas evitarme el sufrimiento– Él le sonrió, poniendo su carta de lado, y dejando sus manos sobre la mesa.

–Estaba siendo egoísta…–Ianto enarcó la ceja ante la confesión, pero Booker sólo negó con la cabeza. Fuese lo que fuese, el otro no estaba listo para hablarlo y el galés lo entendía–. No entendía que tú necesitabas esto y no cometerías mis errores– Booker soltó un suspiro y, sintiéndose inquieto, empezó a tamborear sus dedos contra le mesa de madera. Realmente necesitaba una bebida.

–Cometería los míos– contestó Ianto con firmeza, pero había una suavidad en sus ojos que le hacía saber a Booker que no le recriminaba nada–. Como lo dije, después de pensarlo un poco, me di cuenta que tu enojo no estaba realmente dirigido hacia mí y que sólo deseabas evitarme el dolor de ver aquellos que fueron parte de mi pasado– El galés estiró sus manos y tomó las del otro con la suyas.

El agarre no era fuerte, dándole la oportunidad al otro de romperlo si así lo deseaba, pero éste no lo hizo. En su lugar, entrelazó sus dedos con los del otro. Toda duda de que no hubiera ningún remordimiento entre ellos había volado por la ventana con ese gesto. Los dos estaban bien con el otro.

–¿Qué te hizo venir? –preguntó tímidamente el menor. No quería romper el momento, pero su curiosidad era mucha.

–Tuve una charla bastante iluminadora con Andy después de una de tus llamadas– confesó el castaño mirando sus manos entrelazadas–. Ella me hizo ver que estaba siendo un cobarde, más de lo usual, y un idiota– le contó e Ianto sólo sonrió al imaginarse dicha plática, la cual probablemente había consistido en la mujer mirando con severidad al otro hombre hasta que éste hablase.

–Me alegró que lo hayas hecho– dijo el de cabello oscuro– Te he echado de menos– le confió y él otro levantó la vista para verlo a los ojos. En estos sólo encontró honestidad y afecto.

–Y yo a ti–respondió el francés y los dos se quedaron en silencio, contemplándose.

Booker pudo notar que Ianto se veía diferente; lo cual era imposible, pues, físicamente, ellos no podían cambiar mucho. Aún así, el otro exudaba un aura distinta, más madura y confiaba. Tal vez era porque, por primera vez, a él le tocaba ver crecer a uno de los suyos y cambiar siendo él quien era mayor. Era posible que los otros tres lo miraba a él con esa misma percepción, pero, en su caso, él se había estancado.

El francés no era idiota y sabía que tenía muchos problemas. Él sabía sus males, pero, por más que intentaba superarlos, no podía evadirlos. Eran una carga que sólo se volvía más pesada con los años. Por más que buscaba la manera de ver al mundo de una forma distinta, más brillante y optimista, siempre se encontraba en las tinieblas. Extrañaba con todo su corazón todo lo que había perdido; no importaba cuanto veía y vivía, no lograba encontrar su lugar en el mundo. Sólo podía tener la esperanza de que, cómo su alma le decía, Ianto y su presencia lo consolará.

Una parte de él envidiaba la manera en que Ianto parecía estar bien, a pesar de que apenas habían pasado tres años desde su muerte. No podía entender cómo éste podía comprender su situación y asimilarla con tanta facilidad. Por lo que sabía, el joven no tenía muchos lazos personales a causa de su trabajo y había vivido demasiadas rarezas para sorprenderse por su propia inmortalidad, pero aún así le era difícil de creer la manera en que éste se había adaptado.

Aunque, también debía considerar que Ianto no solía mostrarse vulnerable. Él prefería mantener ciertas cosas para sí y mantener a los demás tranquilos. Cada vez que los otros charlaban con él por teléfono, éste parecía mostrarse sereno y positivo. Pero, Booker podía recordar el diario de cuero que el galés guardaba recelosamente y en el cual volcaba sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Ianto le había dicho que el diario era una manera en la que lidiaba con el mundo, con sus miedos e inseguridades; el de cabello oscuro buscaba aferrarse a su propia identidad. Al mismo tiempo que, por lo que el mismo galés le había contado, era una forma de mantener un registro de sus experiencias y vivencias. Aparentemente, Torchwood había inventado una droga para hacer a las personas olvidar y, en más de una ocasión, Ianto había tenido que tomar la misma, por lo cual era comprensible que éste tuviera miedo a olvidar y ser olvidado.

Había empezado a escribirlo informalmente desde que era un adolescente con la finalidad de desahogarse y el hábito sólo se había reafirmado con el tiempo. La serie de cuadernos que usó en su anterior vida las había quemado para evitar que cayera en malas manos. Algo le decía al francés, que el diario que escribía en la actualidad tendría el mismo destino.

La vena masoquista del castaño se preguntó si entre las hojas del cuaderno que usaba se encontraba escrito el nombre _Jack_ _Harkness_. Él no iba a fingir que no se encontraba celoso del otro hombre y lo fácil que era para éste el recuperar la atención de Ianto, quien no dudó un segundo en correr a verlo sin pensar en lo peligroso que era. Nicky y Joe no le dieron ninguna información sobre lo ocurrido en Gales ni sobre el hombre, los dos estaban molestos con él por la manera en que había tratado a Ianto, pero el vinculo entre Ianto y el otro parecía ser fuerte sin importar que el más joven lo llamará su jefe y sólo su amante ocasional.

 _¿Es qué no podía tener nada para sí mismo?_ Se preguntó el francés.

–¿Pasa algo, Booker? –preguntó Ianto con el ceño fruncido al notar la extraña tensión en el otro.

–Yo…–contestó el hombre antes de dudar, el otro le dio un ligero apretón con sus manos en un intento de alentarlo a seguir–… ¿Te sirvió ir a verlo? –le cuestionó tras meditarlo. Las cejas de Ianto desaparecieron en la línea de su cuero cabelludo.

–Creo que sí– respondió el otro sorprendido al mismo tiempo que meditaba su respuesta–. Mi relación con Jack nunca fue algo seguro, nuestro trabajo demasiado peligroso y yo sabía que él iba a sobrevivirme– Booker entrecerró los ojos intentando descifrar lo último–, pero yo sentía algo por él y necesitaba despedirme de él– confesó. La amargura llenó el pecho de Booker al escuchar a Ianto, pero mantuvo su expresión en blanco.

–Sé que lo volveré a ver– continuó el menor–, pero no sé en que circunstancias ni cuanto habremos cambiado–.

–¿Cambiado? –intervino Booker sin comprender.

–El tiempo nos cambia como lo hace con todo– respondió el más joven con una sonrisa triste– Yo no soy el mismo de hace tres años y tampoco él lo será cuando lo vea– Soltó un suspiro.

–¿Ya no lo amas? –preguntó el francés.

–Siempre lo amaré– contestó el otro con seguridad– Jack siempre será alguien importante para mí, pero…no sé si lo amaré de la misma forma– le dijo y su sonrisa melancólica creció en una suave y dulce–. Esa es la magia del amor, creo–. Por un segundo, Sebastien sintió al mundo detenerse y se perdió en la mirada del otro–. Existen muchas versiones del mismo– declaró.

Booker abrió la boca para volver a hablar, pero, en ese momento, su mesero se acercó a tomar su orden, rompiendo el momento. Los dos soltaron sus manos y tomaron sus cartas para pedir su comida. Ninguno de los dos volvería hablar de lo dicho. Aun así, el francés sintió un aliento de esperanza y una puerta abrirse para él. Una que él había creído que se había cerrado para él hace tres años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am out of schedule with my fics but, in my defense, I was facing a strong phase of depression and social anxiety. But, I am better...at least, I guess I am. 
> 
> So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please, let me a comment and give a little feedback. You can contact me on tumblr or twitter (ERAC12/ ER_Aguilar12), let's have a chat! Thank you for all your support. I hope you're doing alright in this difficult times. Be smart, be safe. 
> 
> As always, I send you a big online hug and my best wishes.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer esta locura. Espero que la hayan disfrutado y que estén esperando más de ello. Subiré nuevo capítulo todos los jueves. Para cualquier nota adicional, síganme en Twitter (@ER_Aguilar12) o Tumblr (erac12), ya que por ahí pongo avisos y otras cositas. (Soné a influencier famoso, perdón T_T). 
> 
> Como siempre, les mando mis mejores deseos.
> 
> XOXO


End file.
